Sanatorium
by brunette-in-black
Summary: He made me a promise when I was five that he would come back for me when I was old enough and now I'm seventeen scared out of my quick wit and fearless facade. REWRITE from chapter 17 through the rest...starting from scratch. I need to get back on task.
1. The Promise

The Promise

I was five years old and wondering around the sanatorium my father ran when I came to this iron door locked with heavy looking bolts. I heard a whisper, "open the door, Evie," I was compelled to oblige and slid the bolts back and lifted the iron handle. The door swung open and there stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He looked down at me and smiled a smiled that was completely dazzling. He squatted down to my height and looked me in my light brown eyes. He touched his long finger to my nose and smiled. "Thank you, Evie," He said leaning in giving me a kiss on the cheek and they burned with a blush.

He scooped me up in a hug that showed how grateful he was to finally be free. But why was such a kind man locked up in my father's sanatorium? Then it hit me, or bit me. The handsome man just sunk his rather sharp teeth into my neck, but just for a brief moment and the pain only lasted for a short second.

He set me back down to the floor and I just stared at him with no horror, no sadness, and no pain. He squatted down to my height again and lifted my chin to look into his dark green irises – I could have sworn they were black a moment before. "Evie, I promise, I'll come back for you when you're grown." At that moment I smiled, of all the ridiculous things to do


	2. Apprehension

Apprehension

I've grown into a lovely young woman over the past twelve years. Just thinking that makes me shudder from holding in my laughter so it wouldn't echo across the lobby. My life basically started going down the tubes after what happened to me and the promise that was made.

My mother died and then my father soon after her. My life has been no need for celebration; I've pressed the razor to my wrist many times, but never had the courage to draw it across. I've clearly thought about ending the torture of memories of my mother's laugh and my father's sweet smile, but I couldn't bear to cause more pain to the remainder of my broken family.

I have my Aunt Kate, a woman version of my father, her unyielding aqua blue eyes, creamy skin color, and a shock of black hair except hers is shoulder length and pin straight. And seven-year-old sister, Sophie, she looks exactly like me except the aqua blue eyes and the wardrobe. She has pale almost translucent skin, curly dark brunette hair, extremely long eyelashes, and full lips.

My aunt is actually the reason why I'm back in this sanatorium – not as a patient – as an employee. Since my father died five years ago she is now the person who has to run the sanatorium. I've been stationed at the reception desk since I was fifteen, not by choice, obviously. Why would I want to come to the place where I met Henry Edwards – the vampire – I found out his name after rifling through the files finding only one _escape, _not discharge but escape?!

I sat back in my black uncomfortable faux leather chair lifting my Converse clad feet on the counter. They were black. I am what people around this town – that I reluctantly call home – call goth. I don't think so, but if I like black and am not the perkiest person on some days people seem to think that and it might be the fact that no one in this town ever wears black unless they're going to a funeral. Today isn't unlike any other day I'm sporting my dark washed ripped jeans, and black long-sleeved t-shirt and my long curly dark brunette hair was styled in its normal wet look.

As my eyes darted around the empty lobby, I began to have flashbacks of when I was five-years-old. "Open the door, Evie." I heard in my head and a shiver ran down my spine. I was so stupid. Then my aunt's shrill voice made me jump in my seat. "Evelyn Somers! Get your feet off of the counter!" I slid my sneakers off the marble with a squeak.

At five I was out the door walking home as the sun slowly sank over the horizon. The winter chill of a New England winter began to enter the air as it got darker. I normally loved the mile walk home – most people would dread it, but I take pleasure in the strangest things. I was by no means afraid of the dark I actually embraced it, it was so much better than light that nearly blinded me each morning as my aunt pulls back the curtains, but tonight I had a feeling I was being watched or followed or maybe both.

I looked around me and saw no one but it still caused me to gnaw on my fingernails that were painted black. I quickened my pace, but didn't run. I'm not going to act distressed that's just what that person wants. Anyway what's the worst that could happen? I could get murdered? I laughed inside well that didn't scare me so they'll have to do better than that.

In the back of my mind, the small part that held my need for self preservation urged me to move faster and kicked in adrenaline that I made my heart pump faster my feet kept their normal clumsy pace.


	3. His Return

His Return

After I sent Monique – Sophie's babysitter – home I made sure all the doors and windows were locked. I might not care what happens to me but I sure as hell care what happens to her. Sophie was lying on her bed reading, in this way she's just like me – she can go through three books a day.

I went into her room stealthily and began to tickle her. She broke out in laughter dropping her book and tried to push me away although – she knows I'm stronger being ten years older and all – my hands barely touched her. When I finished I lay on her bed and she tried to tickle me, but I'm not ticklish. I just laughed at her attempt.

"Evie?" Sophie asked in a soft voice. "Yeah, Soph," I answered. She seemed to be struggling for words, then finally spit them out, "Evie, did – did mommy and daddy love us? I don't really remember them; all I have are the photos to prove they really existed," she gesture to the pictures on the nightstand of our mother and father in an embrace on her night stand. "I really need to know." She said looking me in my light brownish-hazely eyes. Those words caught me off guard the always extremely bubbly and hyper little sister actually asked me something that didn't make me roll my eyes. This was an important question and I answered just as seriously as she meant my answer to be, "They loved us both very much. They wouldn't want you to worry about such ridiculous things as worrying about if they loved you. Of course they did never doubt that for a moment." She gave me a soft smile and picked up her book from where it fell on the hardwood floor. They wouldn't want to see her doubt that but it's not like they can see at all. Once a person is dead they remain in a coffin among the other corpses in the cemetery. In my eyes heaven doesn't exist, God doesn't exist. If He did, He would have left us some mercy, but no, He took both of our parents. Even if God does exist he is no better than the Devil himself.

I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I started on my homework that's due tomorrow – Friday – and blasted my Muse CDs. I struggled for coherency as I worked, I can't believe little Sophie has that sadness just a tiny portion compared with what I have but even that makes me suffer I wish I could haul that burden with my own. Take away her doubt and fear that our parents left this earth and existence altogether not loving her and me. After I finished the stupid trig homework – my math teacher decided to assign three pages of difficult problems due first block tomorrow, I freaking hate him, -- I took off my ripped jeans and black shirt on the floor piled on top of my converse sneakers. I slid on a pair of black short shorts and a large black t-shirt.

I turned my lamp off and slid under my black down comforter in total darkness, just how I like to sleep. From all the homework I was mentally exhausted which pushed me into unconsciousness as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Some time in the AM I felt really cold air wash over my body; I thought I locked all the windows. Shit! I locked all the windows downstairs, all the windows that slide open and down swing open on their own if it's windy enough and when the stupid latch is hooked. I didn't hook the latch or slide the lock into place last night.

I got up from my bed -- my bare feet touching the icy hardwood floor -- and I picked up my black comforter I kicked off me during the night and placed it on my bed. I did all this in the dark, no need to turn the light on when I'm more content in the dark. I walked over to my windows facing my backyard and further in the distance a river that in the summer rushes quickly and the sound helps me drift to sleep, but now it runs so slowly due to its semi-frozen state that I don't hear a sound. I stood there at my open window gazing at the moonless night; another breeze blew through the trees and ruffled my hair making me shiver and I reached for one side of my window then the other and pulled them into place. I've reached for two at the same time and almost fell out the window, wouldn't be the best thing to happen it's a long way down and that was when I was totally awake.

I turned back to go to my bed and I saw a silhouette in the darkness I gasped working up to a scream, but the figure moved so quickly putting his ice cold hand over my mouth and snaking his other arm around my waist. He moved me backwards until my back was pressed against the wall on the left of my window. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Evie, I'm here to keep my promise."

I stiffened but he sensed that that I wouldn't scream now I was too paralyzed to regain control of my lips. Just _his_ scent from being so close disturbed my thoughts. It was sweet and seductive no cologne could imitate it – it excited desires within me ones that haven't occurred to me – obviously since I've never dated – but still hungers that terrified me. He spoke in a normal voice now, "you've grown more beautiful than I could have imagined." He said in a seductive voice. I was still pinned to the wall my hazel eyes forced to look into his dark green ones. His eyes seemed to be able to see right through me past the black clothing and nail polish into my very soul. It was uncomfortable. "Henry?" It was obviously him there was no other like him I've ever met before never mind accepted his promise with a small smile – which was an obvious acceptance. I had no idea how stupid that was at the time.

He smiled, "you remember me, that's a relief." Then he leaned in like he had twelve years ago only this time he kissed me on my lips. The kiss was of pure elation although I stood there like a statue not moving. He pulled back looked at me for a brief second with a look that said it all – that if I didn't accept him now he would enjoy the chase – then he was gone.

"Sleep well, my love," I heard in a whisper before I collapsed.


	4. The Single Red Rose

The Single Red Rose

I opened my eyes and I was lying on my bed underneath my soft down comforter and not on the floor where I had fallen in my dream – I guess that's what it was but the scent, the kiss, and shock, not fear; I never had a dream that realistic except about my first meeting Henry– I took in a deep breath relief spreading through me, it was just a coincidence.

I looked at my old decrepit alarm clock and it read seven o'clock. The stupid thing didn't go off this morning and I have to be at school by seven-twenty-five. I got out of bed flung a pair of dark washed ripped jeans out of my dresser drawer and on my bare pale legs and pulling a lacy black camisole over my head then put a short black sweater over it leavening the black ribbon untied and threw on my already ties Converse sneakers. Then my pace came to a dramatic stop – there is a red rose on my stereo it had a crimson ribbon connecting a note to it.

I picked it up slowly with shaking hands and pricked my finger on one of the thorns. I brought it to my lips sucking on my finger to stop the bleeding and read what it said 'Love burns high when thwarted by obstacles. I'm keeping my promise, now it's time that you keep yours, Evie, my love. Henry Edwards.'

My promise I know exactly what that was the small part of my memories I always tried to forget and in the dreams – the part where I promised him in return I wanted to be with him_ forever, _I was five what did I know? I almost hyperventilated then I looked at the clock and it read seven-ten I don't have time for a nervous brake down I can't get another detention or by school policy I should be suspended – my aunt would strangle me.

I ran downstairs and out the front door. It was freezing I could see my own breath, but luckily it wasn't sunny – I hate how the rays scorch my skin even when they're weak in the months of winter. It's weird but I actually prefer cloudy days over that when the sun is shining in the sky.

Luckily I only live two blocks away from the high school – or hell as I call it – and my running is fast enough to win that of a track meet. I wasn't scared last night for my life but right now fear of making my aunt's head exploding with rage is what fueled me – exhilarated me. Most times I enjoy pushing as many buttons I can get away with but being suspended would cause the next button I push to explode in my face.

I blew through the halls and came to a halt at my locker. I made it in plenty of time – people were still gossiping in the halls and gave me a look of disgust as I passed them. It made me crack a smile they looked at me like I'm some kind of disease, just because I wear black.

Peter was leaning on my locker – my best friend. He understands me and I love him like a brother only he's not as annoying as a brother can be – all the time. I've known him for a total of a year and we just clicked – we like all the same bands and books, and he was absolutely trustworthy three things that are very important in a friend. He smiled looking me up and down – I hate when he looks at me like that with his dark blue eyes that look black some days. It's like he can see into my very soul. – Although I just rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

Peter is pretty handsome, but I don't think of him in any way other than the 'friends' category. He's really tall probably about six-three, – well anything's tall compared to my five-four – he has strait black hair that's about chin length, extremely pale skin, – I mean mine looks tan compared to his and I'm just about as white as a sheet of computer paper – full lips, and those mesmerizing dark blue, sometimes black eyes of his. He wears dark jeans and a black tee and sweatshirt or sweater – in the winter – but anything on him makes him look like a model he's so muscular. At least he doesn't flaunt it like the stupid football and soccer snobs.

Once I started to wind back down and brushed Peter to the side of my locker instead of in front of it the inner fear began to take over and my breathing became thick. I kneeled before my locker and tried to take out my English book that was wedged between two binders with shaking hands but my hand slipped and caught the corner of my locker. "Shit!" I said in a hushed tone and let my fingers put pressure on the flesh wound on my palm.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked his voice so alluring _almost_ compelling me to tell him thetruth after he sat down next to me his back against the locker he was standing in front of. I can't tell him the whole truth or he'll think I'm crazy and suicidal like the rest of the student body so I decided on some truth but I couldn't resist being playfully paranoid, "there is nothing the matter with me, you, that's a whole different story entirely." I said tacking the end part about him and that made him smile and forget his question.

It's eerie how easily I can elude some subjects I don't want to talk about. My aunt says I have quick wit like my father; he could talk in circles making perfect sense but elude the part he didn't wish to discuss.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. I went through my normal routine though at lunch I barley touched my salad and Peter looked at me with an odd expression on his face. I was always hungry, never once did I pass up the school salads – I wouldn't dare touch anything else I didn't even know if the burgers were real meat or if the pizza was real or just card board with cheese over it. The salads and my daily walks home and fast metabolism was the reason for me being absurdly thin in every place except my butt and chest.

He asked if there was something bothering me and I just said I wasn't hungry and he raised an eyebrow. He watched me closely for the rest of the day. I hate being scrutinized.

After school I went home received Sophie off her school bus called Monique and was on my way to the sanatorium. The stupid time at this stupid job – that I hate – went by so fast today the day that I wouldn't mind staying a couple extra hours.

I walked out of the sanatorium at normal pace again I felt like I was being watched adrenalin kicked in but didn't make my feet move any faster. I'm not scared. Not for myself, my little sister and my aunt – yeah – but me I couldn't care less.


	5. Guest

My Guest

Babysitters aren't supposed to let strangers into the home they're sitting at, but obviously Monique never got that memo. Because here she is smiling, and blushing while speaking to a complete stranger – to her that is.

I don't know how he convinced her to let him in, but it obviously didn't take long for her to start flirting with him. That's just because she can't see him the way I do – as a vampire – an absolutely gorgeous, godly looking one but a vampire all the same.

Monique reluctantly left instead of quickly speeding past me as soon as I walk in the door. He smiled at me and I frowned. His features reflected in the soft light his deathly pale skin glimmering, his tall muscular physique quite noticeable now in the light even more so than it was in the dark, his black locks shining, and his dark green eyes glinting as they bored into my hazel eyes. He is exactly how I remembered him only he looks even more perfect than my memory could ever contain him as.

My eyes shifted from his gaze and to Sophie's doorway. He had been in this house the whole time without me here with that stupid babysitter with my little sister all alone. That is the worst thing; she's the last of my _real _family. Henry quickly recognized my preoccupation and said, "She's fine, for now." He said with a wicked grin. I moved forward winding my hand back to slap him across the face but he caught my wrist and kissed it his lips lingering there for a moment.

Being this close to him unnerved me from the desires I feel for him that I didn't want to feel. Just his scent impaired my judgment and made all the lines that I knew I shouldn't cross blur. He knew this and he smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "None of your family is in any danger. I love you, Evie."

There was a surge of emotions running through me and I couldn't identify them they were so foreign to me, but I only seem to feel them in Henry's company. He still held onto my wrist and pulled me up the stairs leading to my bedroom and shut the door behind him. It was dark in my room it only took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and I saw a bouquet of red roses on my bureau. I saw him grinned his smile was absolutely gorgeous just like the rest of him.

He moved my chin with a finger so my gaze would be locked in his this time I could feel he wasn't going to release me as easily as he had in the living room. He still held my chin and leaned down to kiss me, but I was still resisting. I have a very strong will but he was quickly dissolving all I have tried to build the careful walls put there to keep me from setting myself up for disaster.

He pulled away and assessed my expressions just like me he knew he was going to keep pushing my buttons until I finally respond to him. "This is destiny," he whispered in my ear. And went kissed me up my neck, to my chin, then finally to my lips. I suppressed a shiver of contentment but stood my ground and decided to be my stubborn self.

He released my chin and his hand moved down my arm to my waist and then to the small of my back and drew me to him pressing me to his cold muscular chest. I remained unresponsive gripping to all my self-control not to react. I can't do this. I can't accept him completely with any questions asked like the naïve virgin in the vampire horror movies and gave themselves to the vampire.

I'm not stupid – not right now – I'm not going to be gullible and listen to every word that comes out of his mouth until I really know who he is and even then I don't know if I could make the commitment he wanted me for – for an eternity.

I've always loved the night even though I know full well vampires don't only live at night – that's the horror movie stereotype – I've loved the whole thought of monsters in the world, loved the thought that somewhere in this big bad world there are monsters besides the psychos that haven't been institutionalized yet. One's kissing me now, but I couldn't exactly call him a monster.


	6. My Savior

My Savior

Henry once again backed me up into a wall trying to force a reaction from my stubborn lips, gripping me to him. I could feel his body pressed against every line of mine and it made the moment even more seductive. I want him so badly, by breathing was coming heavier and faster I could feel myself giving in bit by bit and he could feel I was so close – to finally kissing him back, reacting to him. I still clutched to my self-control but only by my finger tips now and that's when the door bell rang.

"Evie!" I heard Sophie call from downstairs and Henry stepped back with discontent and un-satisfaction in his eyes. I just smiled and threw my door open and ran downstairs and to the front door.

"Peter," I said in surprise throwing my arms around his neck and he smiled. "Did you forget about our movie night?" He asked looking into my eyes. "No, no Pete, please…please come in. It just slipped my mind for a bit – I think I'm all back." I said putting one hand in my curly hair, the icy air helped to clear my head I'm not getting that close to Henry next time I'm going to hold my own.

"Who's this, Evie," I internally kicked myself when I heard the velvet voice from behind me. Why, did I think he would leave? It seems he's growing territorial, and if it weren't for that promise I could say I wasn't his but because of that stupid pact, I am. There isn't really anything good about being a human but I'm not ready to dive head first into vampirism for something better. I think I'll move out of Snoresville first and then I'll see where life takes me.

"This is my best friend, Peter Harker," I turned to Henry glaring at him and he just smiled that gorgeous smile of teeth that didn't appear razor sharp but I know from experience they are. He offered his hand for Peter to shake. During mid-shake Peter said, "And you are…" Henry smiled. "Henry Edwards, Evie's--" I knew exactly what he was about to say _fiancé_, but I cut him off before he had the chance, "friend and he was just leaving." I said taking Henry's hand from Peter and led him to the door.

He pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear, "he better be nothing but a friend, Evie." Then he smiled and departed. I know he's not really leaving just staying in the shadows waiting and listening.

Five hours and two movies later Peter and I sat on the big-chocolate-brown-leather-couch in the living room before an empty bowl of popcorn that I devoured by myself while watching some scary flicks Peter brought over. I was leaned into Peter from the fact I hid my eyes in his chest every part my eyes couldn't handle to witness.

I leaned away from Peter and he smiled. He looked at me with his dark blue eyes assessing me like he always does in a way that isn't totally how a _friend_ should look at his friend – like always I brushed it off and I just rolled my eyes. I got up and gathered his DVDs and handed them to him as he waited at the door.

"Thanks Pete that was just what I needed." I said – sincerely if it wasn't for him I would have actually kissed Henry – with a small smile and he smiled back as I opened the heavy wooden door, which felt twice as heavy because my fatigue was finally setting in. I gave him a quick hug and like always he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. When he walked away down the street in the cold back to his house he threw me a quick bright white smile.

I closed the door and checked on Sophie before I went upstairs to my room. She was fast asleep with her curly hair spread around her on her white pillow. She looked like an angel with the soft glow of her nightlight shining on her dimly.

I lightly ran up the stairs – careful not to wake Sophie – and closed my door.

There he stood with an angry expression on his face, that didn't scare me – there are very few things that genuinely scare me. A vampire in my room – angry – wasn't one of them. So if he thinks this approach will scare me into a reaction he picked the wrong girl to want for eternity. I'm not and never will be afraid of him or any other vampire for that matter.

I was the first to speak as I sat on my bed and tilted my head to the side slightly, "what's the matter Henry, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I said in a mocking tone and he moved quicker than the time it took me to blink. He was standing before me and then settled on my bed next to me running a cold finger down my neck and I suppressed a shiver.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Evie, stop trying to avoid destiny. You were meant for me the day of your birth and you can't elude me. Your mine," He kissed my collar bone and said, "body," then he kissed my neck, "blood," and then finally made it to my frozen lips, "and soul."

Fan-fucking-tastic! Why, the hell was it me? Why couldn't he have chosen some girl that actually wanted this – or at least someone who wanted this without love? Vampire no problem, but I'm not in love with Henry, I'm pretty sure I'm the farthest thing from it. I hate fucking Henry Edwards for coming into my life and screwing it all up even more.

I know I can be selfish, I can be wrong, but I never seriously fucked up anyone's life and here I am with a freaking vampire that I don't know that says he owns me. That he had a claim on me before that fucking promise.

Where is my savior when I need him? Why couldn't have Peter left something behind and come ring the door bell? Giving me an excuse to leave my room and if I had the chance to run away from here as far as fucking possible, not out of fear but out of something bigger than that the want to find love that has never happened to me yet. The want to have a relationship that makes the world feel like it stopped spinning like he is the only one I'll need and no one else – the feeling of not needing water, food, or air as long as I was with him.


	7. Angel

Angel

I sat there on my bed and Henry was bent on getting a reaction out of me tonight. His patience was wearing thin. He expected me to give myself to him the moment I saw those alluring green eyes of his and instead he is trying to force a very stubborn me into an eternity with him. That is so not going to happen, even though his lips are so tempting.

One kiss couldn't hurt, could it? Again my control was slipping through my fingers and I'm going to let it. I want him, so I should just…STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, the sane part of my mind screamed at me.

What was I thinking, no matter how badly I want Henry I should never accept him. He's a vampire he doesn't truly want _me_, as in the way I am, he wants me so he can _change_ me. The temptation of _him_ is so hard to resist and I wonder if the temptation for my blood to him is as strong as my draw to him through his actions alone.

Then I heard small feet run up my staircase and Henry was gone within a second when Sophie opened my door holding a small black ball of fur. I sighed in relief, he finally left me. _Thank you Sophie, I love right now more than I ever have_.

"Evie, Evie look isn't she sooo cute!" Sophie squealed she was holding the kitten cradled to her chest like a baby. "Aunty got her for me! Her name is Angel, isn't she cute Evie, isn't she?" Sophie let out all so quickly all in one breath she seemed so hyper even though it was one in the morning. I smiled, that cat is what basically saved my life and soul more importantly; that name suited her well. "She is adorable, Soph, and so are you; however I'm sure it's way past your bed time. I think I should tuck you and … Angel into that comfy bed of yours." I said while petting Angel's soft fur. Sophie looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Can we stay up here Evie, please please please…please!" She begged slightly jumping up and down her light blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, come on," She was already running to my bed. I went over straightened out the sheets and plush black comforter and she buried herself underneath it. She closed her eyes the moment her head hit the pillows I reached for the lamp to turn off the light and then I heard her whisper, "can you please leave the light on Evie, it keeps the monsters away." Then her breathing came deeper and I could tell she was asleep as I saw her small chest rise and fall rhythmically.

I turned off the lamp and heard an eerie whispery laugh – Henry's. "Sleep well, my love." My head hit the black pillow case and I did what he said – for once – and only opened my eyes to feel Sophie squirming under my arms that wrapped around her in the night. The light was slowly seeping through my black somewhat sheer curtains. It wasn't that bright, although it never is in her. I smiled to know it was another cloudy day.

I released Sophie and she skedaddled out of my room and I was right behind her. I just have to wait for Monique so I can put in my shift at the stupid sanatorium. If she lets in any uninvited guests this time I swear I'll fire the ditz on the spot.

I started my walk to the dreaded nut house – I mean sanatorium – at my slow but steady pace. The freezing air was cold but very refreshing and since it wasn't sunny I was in a particularly good mood. Then someone grabbed me around the torso from behind and I screamed – it echoed through the entire sleeping neighborhood – all I could hear were his hysterical laughter. Peter. I turned around and glared at him and he just smiled his incredibly adorable smile that could make any girl's heart melt.

"Hey, Eve, why so jumpy," he asked his eyes sparkling with laughter. I glared back and hit him in the arm, "jerk," I mumbled under my breath and turned around to keep walking. "So, that Henry guy last night, he seemed…" territorial, insane, evil I counted the possibilities in my mind for his response and then Peter continued, "Okay, I guess." The way Peter said that it sounds like he's jealous. Why would Pete be jealous of Henry?

"So, what's his deal Eve, the way he looked at you was way more than _friend _friendly?" He is jealous. Wow, he's never jealous of anything. He has never felt the need he gets everything he wants…well not everything, not me. I can tell sometimes the way he looks at me with longing, the stares that last a little too long, the hug that's a little too intimate. I guess he could get any girl in Snoresville – that's exactly what this place is, even New York has dull little towns – except me. I find myself melting in his gaze time to time but I feel comfortable leaving us just friends because if we don't work out we can't simply go back to being friends.

"Jealous?" I asked teasing him, he probably won't answer truthfully. "Extremely," that surprised me, "he doesn't deserve someone so beautiful." I rolled my eyes at his flattery, "I believe in inner beauty," I said and he smiled, "only beautiful people do." That was another eye roller right there.

He kept following me, "so what does _Henry_ want?" Peter asked. I stopped dead in my tracks right here is where I mentally draw the line I can't tell him. Not only would I be booked a room in the sanatorium but I would put Petey in potential danger. "He's just a friend that wants to be _more _than just friends, sound familiar?" I asked. "Very," he answered and continued, "and speaking of which Eve why are you always pushing me and everyone away? I see so many that are so interested in you and you brush them all off? Are you really that terrified of commitment?" He asked as I was still frozen in my spot walking closer and now I can feel his warm breath.

I always yearn for love yet I'm afraid to pursue it. I won't tell him that I just come up with one of my remarks that are vague and give him nothing to translate the feelings underneath the words. "I'm really that obvious," I said in an innocent voice and he rolled his eyes, "I love you, if you would let me show without pushing me further away." I just stared at him for a moment and turned to keep walking in shock.

I love him too, I always have, much more than a friend should care for another friend but always rejected the idea. I afraid, I'm not afraid of death but I'm afraid to love with my whole heart. I'm afraid to listen to my heart instead of my head – that sounds so cheesy but that's what I'm terrified to do.

I finally walked into the lobby of the sanatorium where Peter halted at the doors and I walked in. I have to get my head around this – I had love the whole time and now I just have to accept him.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hello fair reviews I was told by sources that remain unknown that this story is far too similar to many others that have been written. So I need your oppions to know if I should continue this story that I am told that is far too familiar. Please even if you normally don't review even a simple "yes" for me to stop writing or a simple "no" to keep the story alive.**

**brunette-in-black**


	8. Ignorance

**Thank you, all that want me to keep my story. It almost makes me want to cry to know at least a few people care. I love you guys just read my story if you like and if you don't deal with it!**

**brunette-in-black**

Ignorance

I sat at my post anxiously watching the clock that ticked away worthless time that draws me closer and closer to my conclusion – the only one I have – to accept Peter. I've loved him the whole time; the way he always looks at me gives me the chills, not creepy chills but a tingling of yearning. Since he's only been my friend and has always been with some girl I never really bothered. I just brushed off the lingering stares and the little too intimate touch here and there.

I'm staring at the clock still – blankly – my Converse clad feet are placed on the shiny counter top in front of me. I yawned, leaning back in my chair when the double-doors squeaked open and I nearly fell back in my chair when I tried to slide my feet off the counter too quickly as I saw a tall boy walk forward.

"Miss Evelyn Seward?" The handsome boy asked walking up to the counter I sat behind. I looked at him confused, "No, I'm Evelyn Somers, sorry." I apologized for inconveniencing the handsome boy. He looks about fifteen and has white-blond hair, alabaster skin color, and forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Perhaps, the woman who sent this message thought of her sister's maiden name when she sent this to you." The boy persisted forcing the letter into my hands. It was written on expensive paper – it was smooth yet significantly thick. The boy stared at me urging me to lift the seal with an S pressed into it. I slid my finger under the flap of the letter, but then I saw the sun was sinking over the horizon – translating into: my shift is now over.

"Thank you, I'll open this when I get--" the boy interrupted me with a nervous look on his face, "No! Open it now!" He demanded after I came from behind the counter. Okay this is a bit weird, but I just slid my finger underneath the seal and scanned the letter:

_Evelyn, my dear, please as soon as you receive this letter you must leave that house and leave that town. It is no longer safe for you there. For your parents dear, leave for them. They would never want to see such a fate befall you. Coraline Seward._

Who is she to say that my parents can see anything? There isn't a heaven I came to that conclusion when both my parents were taken from me. There isn't a master plan that 'God' has for everyone – if there is even a 'God'. If he does it is really screwed up, and when I think about it 'God' and the Devil don't differ much they both take away the people we love. They both condemn us to a hell here on Earth and when I think about it no one would be worthy of heaven. So the logical thing to think is there isn't anything, no one can honestly guarantee there is a heaven or even a hell – right now that feels like what I'm living through.

Who is Coraline Seward? I have never seen this Coraline, a long lost aunt of mine. This is such rubbish I'm not in danger and if I am, I don't really care. Vampire? Well if there is a problem with Mr. Edwards and he tries to force me into his grasp he obviously doesn't know me that well. His kisses may be tempting, but I rather kill myself being forced into a dark oblivion of nothingnessthan be stuck with that arrogant, pompous, egotistical vampire for all eternity. There is no way I would ever give myself to someone I don't even love.

"I'm sorry I don't know a _Coraline Seward_, I don't even recall my mother even ever having any siblings. Tell her I appreciate her concern but I am fine and can take care of myself." The words came out a little snippier than I wanted them to. He then returned, "Well your mother did and you should take your aunt's warning to heart. Danger is looming on the horizon and you seem completely blind to it." I walked by him in a rush and he didn't follow just stared at me in awe – I hate when people do that and reason behind it is beyond me.

Instead of walking to my house right away I took a detour and went to the empty park. After sunset it's so beautiful with the landscape darkened and the swings squeaking back and forth by themselves and the water dripping from the monkey bars from the storm a couple hours ago. Some people find this creepy but I find it relaxing sitting on the park bench at this time of night. The streetlights in this part of town were nonexistent and that made this place even more enchanting without the glow of those horrible lights.

My thoughts wandered through inconsequential things for a moment and then settled on Peter. I smiled to myself. For once this will be a choice I make for myself not for my aunt, not for my sister, but for me. I always knew I loved him, but never thought he could feel _that_ for me. Pete has more lust than love with all the eager girls – sluts more like it – he's been with.

I got up zipping my black hoodie a little as a breeze went through me and making me shiver. My house was soon in sight and I saw someone sitting on the damp wooden stairs of my porch – Peter. As soon as he saw me a bright white smile flashed across his face making me tingle – I want him, I've wanted him so long, I've been denying my own feelings.

"Hello beautiful," He said when I was right in front of him. "Were you think–" before he could finish I stepped forward grabbed his face and kissed him answering every question. Telling him I do love him, I do want him, and I always have. My arms were now locked around his neck and his around my waist drawing me closer to him pressing me into his muscular chest as the kiss deepened becoming more passionate.

Then I heard the front door squeak open and Monique walk out and then I heard an adorable, but right now extremely annoying voice, "Ewwww!" She squeaked. I broke away from Pete and he smiled at Soph, and she glared a bit, that is so adorable I couldn't help but laugh. He broke free of my grasp and kneeled in front of Sophie and she glared but then he tapped his finger to her nose and she smiled that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Sophie, you don't mind if I date your sister, do you?" Peter asked her and she looked up at the cloudy night sky for a moment then back into his dark blue eyes and rolling her eyes, "Do you like my sister?" She asked in a cute serious voice. He nodded, and the she said, "Well," she folded her hands, "its okay. If you hurt her feelings than you'll have to answer to me mister." She said and I laughed again.

Then we all went inside.

Sophie went into her room shutting the door with a huge annoyed sigh. I pressed my lips together holding back my smile as Peter sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He started kissing me again and I wound my arms around his neck when the doorbell rang.


	9. You're My Only Romeo

You're My Only Romeo

The incessant knocking continued and I ignored it knowing exactly who it was. I'll be damned – no pun intended – before I let him in. I pressed my lips harder to Peter's and I felt his lips move up into a smile. I kissed him deeply melting into his cool chest and my fingers knotting in his hair. He moved his lips to my neck giving me a chance to breath and it gave me a thrill for a reason I can't even begin to understand.

When his lips were upon my neck I felt an ecstasy I've never known before, it was like I was urging him to do something more, but what? My breath came heavy as he kissed my neck and understanding was coming I know what I want. I really _want_ him; I want him so bad it hurts. I want him to be my only Romeo. I'll give him my heart, body, and soul.

His hands slid seductively from my cheek to my shoulders then my torso and wrapping around my waist sending a shiver up my spine – one of pure elation. He pressed me tighter to his chest, yet it still feels like it's still not quite tight enough.

Then the door slammed open and Pete's lips relinquished me and he looked smugly at my intruder. Henry. I looked at him a flame of anger burning obvious in my eyes and he looked at me with such anger it seemed to scorch me, yet my harsh gaze wasn't wavering either. I spoke two words slowly, "Get Out." They came in a soft but deadly tone.

"He has no right to have you. I claimed you and by right you're mine. As I said the other night you are mine body, blood, and soul." He retorted glaring at us in our embrace.

"Edwards, you have no idea who you're dealing with." Peter threatened in a lethal, almost frightening tone. "Leave her; she isn't yours she is mine. Her _heart_ is mine and she doesn't want you. She never did." I looked at Peter worried. He stroked his finger tips across my cheeks and I instantly calmed while he still smiled smugly at Henry.

He just threw us one final glare before he took his leave slamming the bulky wooden door. Peter helped me soon forget Henry; he kissed me until I was so lightheaded I could barely even remember my own name.

I thought Henry's kisses were seductive and sexy well they had nothing on Peter's. His lips didn't need to force a reaction from mine the moment his lips touched mine I felt what felt like a slight electric shock drawing me to him and him to me.

We kissed for hours but the time felt so short. He left around three in the morning giving me a final kiss goodbye softly on the lips and I leaned in my doorway for a moment before I closed it. Now that he's no longer here I ache for him. I need him to feel whole. I reluctantly went upstairs after checking on Sophie and climbed into my bed and snuggled under my black comforter in nothing but a black silk spaghetti strap nightgown and my black lacy lingerie.

About an hour after I drifted into a dreamless state there was a freezing breeze washing over my body causing goose bumps everywhere. I was frustrated when I finally dragged my lids back not even waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When I barely had an hour of sleep I am extremely irritable – who wouldn't be. I stalked off to my window and thrust it closed one side at a time clumsily closing the latch and the lock.

I turned around to see a familiar silhouette and I backed up toward the window, not that that would help – it's a long way down. My bare feet moved across the cold hardwood floor until my back was pressed up against the icy glass.

Henry began to walk toward me and he was right in front of me before I could even blink my eyes. I wanted to move away from him but he was too close now for me to make an escape. He pressed me harder against the window and kissed me I shook my head to release myself from his kiss, it was no longer as seductive to me, and all I want – all I need – is Peter.

My resistance to him now seemed to piss him off further and when I finally freed myself from his lips a white cloth was placed over my nose and mouth I struggled for a moment and then my body succumbed to the drug that was strong on the cloth shoving me into unconsciousness.

When I finally began to come around again I had a hallow ringing in my ears and I felt my back laid on something cold and smooth. I tried to move my hands or my feet but they seemed to be restrained. I dragged my lids back and I glanced down to see my wrists and ankles were bound by leather straps and I was lying on a metal table.

Panicking I restlessly yanked my wrists to try to free them and the I heard his malignant laugh and every muscle in my body tensed.


	10. There Will Be Blood

There Will Be Blood

It is really, really cold. My nightgown – well more like a loose fitting slip for under a mini-dress – with black lace on the top and bottom of the black silk that just reached over my black lingerie was all I had on. The short slip and my bare feet didn't help from keeping the cold air and freaking freezing metal table I'm lying on from kissing my skin making me shiver slightly.

I felt fingertips sweep my long curly hair from my face. I turned my head a bit so I wasn't staring at his smug smile, however, it was in vain his cold hand captured my chin and turned it so I was staring into his dark green eyes. I glared and at that moment he laughed the sound of it was menacing – the most malignant sound to ever enter my ears.

"Do you remember this place, Evie?" He asked still leering. My eyes traveled over the dimly lit room and my eyes soon shut again. Please let this just is a nightmare. This was the place, the place where he claimed me only this time I'm inside the room with the thick iron door closed. My lids flashed open. No he wouldn't! NO! NO! NO! I'm in love with Peter not this…this monster.

I pulled my wrists and ankles more frantically. I know why he brought me here…he wants to change me. Are you kidding me I finally fall in love at seventeen-fucking-years-old not having one freaking boyfriend in my seventeen years and I finally get one that I love none the less and this prick wants to take it all away. Rip me from humanity when I'm actually pulling my life back from the ashes in what has been years.

He held my hands in place – he was much too strong for me to try to resist – although I still managed to slowly move my wrists a bit although I know it won't help. He leaned over me with two hungers warring in his eyes and released my wrists when my legs and my arms finally stilled. He leaned down smiling and pressed his lips to mine not surprised by my lack of reaction. Then he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "body, blood, and soul, Evie. You're mine, don't forget that." Shivers from his words rattled up my spine it was much worse than the cold – his presence chilled my bones not my just pale and creamy exterior.

I was more exposed than ever I had been in Henry's presence. It worried me he might have more than changing me in mind. He might want my body before he wants my blood…ew – I shivered and his lips moved into a smile, yeah that's definitely what he was thinking – the only person I would want to do that with would be Peter.

Henry's body moved onto the table it pressed on mine gently but with a slight pressure but nothing major was happening…yet. One hand moved up my right thigh sliding up the slip and feeling me up. I shook a bit in an effort to get this ass off of me. Then as he did that he moved his mouth to my neck and sunk his teeth into my neck and I cried out. It hurt worse than the first time it was like he was sucking the life out of me.

Then the pressure was gone…and the sucking feeling. I could feel the warm, sticky, rust and salt smelling liquid leak from the wound on my neck. Hands were undoing the restraints. I opened my eyes to see my Romeo…my prince…my knight of the night…Peter. He pulled me from the table and placed my feet on the tile floor, but my legs gave out on me and at that moment he swept his arm behind my knees and the other holding my back and carried me bridal style.

"Peter," I said in a murmur and he looked at me his eyes unconcealed of his emotions that showed every ounce of concern he had for me. He broke into a quick sprint and we were in front of his house. It was the largest town here in Snoresville and the most mysterious and beautiful. He opened the door with ease still carrying me.

Pete's house was tastefully decorated with Gothic-Victorian flair. Other than the things in this house, it was always empty. His parents were never home…I mean never. The only car in the driveway was his sleek black Porsche – funny because he prefers walking more than driving that incredible car.

He walked up the grand staircase without speaking and placed me gently his bed with a black silk comforter and black Egyptian cotton sheets on it. I might look like a modest girl with my thrift story goodies or ripped jeans or goth apparel from Hot Topic, but both my parents were doctors. They had a lot of money, an extreme amount.

I don't want it though I might give it all to charity when I inherit it on my twenty-first birth—then Peter broke my reverie.

"That bastard…Eve…I knew something was off about him." He paced nervously before me. I got up and wasn't even wobbly and put myself in his path taking hold of his arms. "Peter. I'm fine, just calm--" he interrupted me, nearly shouting, "I will not calm down Eve, he could have…" He drifted off. I looked into his distressed dark blue eyes and he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed him back and my skin heated up from the heat of the moment. He began to slide up my slip revealing my lacy black underwear and bra. A small smile played around his lips and I pulled off his black t-shirt. We continued kissing he guided me back toward the bed and I felt him over me with a slight pressure. Instead of fear coursing through me I had absolute passion.

This was it. After the ten minutes of more intense kissing I lost it…I am no longer little miss innocent.


	11. The Mourning After

The Mourning After

There was soft light behind my lid and the bed I'm lying on is much more comfortable than my own. A smile played around my lips. So it all happened then…it wasn't all a dream. His fingers running through my hair, his muscular body pressed into mine, and the soft seductive caresses upon the nape of my neck. I am Peter's and always will be…his and no one else's.

I drew my lids back to see Peter propped up on his elbow smiling at me and I snuggled in closer to his chest. His delicious scent surrounded my senses…it comforted me making me feel safe. The light of another cloudy day filled his room…perfect weather. He stroked my hair and then he spoke, "good morning, beautiful." He said smiling his heart melting smile. I looked up into his face smiling back and moving up a bit placing a soft kiss on his lips. Then when I pulled back my eyes caught the blood red numbers on his alarm clock on his bedside table. I gasped.

"Oh no…" I raced out of bed clasping on my bra and sliding on my black panties and searched around for my slip. "Shit!" I mumbled attempting to find that silky slip. He was out of bed now and held me still. He looked deep into my eyes and asked, "what's wrong, Eve?" I bit my lip and then replied, "The fact I stayed out all night, my aunt's going to kill me." I broke free of his grasp when he handed me my slip and I pulled it over my head. He gave me a black zip-up hoodie and pair of sweat pants, "It's too cold for you to go out in that," he said sweeping his deep blue eyes over me with a hunger, nothing like Henry's –since he is a vampire and Peter is just an incredibly handsome, alluring, breathtaking god; well human, but he's a god to me– I was very much familiar with Peter's hunger I'm sure it shimmered in my own eyes as well.

I dropped the clothes he gave me and pulled his face down to mine kissing him hard, but he didn't mind he pulled my tight to his muscular chest. We stayed like that for several minutes. I couldn't help it the way he looks at me make me want him even more. I was reluctant to let go but then my eyes caught the time and I picked up the clothes. Eleven o'clock.

I slipped on the sweat shirt and pants – which are huge on me – and he handed me a pair of socks and a pair of his black sneakers. He insisted on walking with me. "After what that psycho did last night I'm not leaving you for a moment. That bastard will be more than just knocked out…I'll kill him." Peter said rashly. I scowled, I won't let him, Henry could severely hurt Peter and _that_ would kill me. "Peter…promise me something." I said. "Anything except refrain from killing that son of a bitch if I ever see him again, I love you Eve, but he has it coming if he ever contacts you again."

We walked down the street and up the walk of the Somers' Residence. That's an eye roller right there this stupid Victorian house is beautiful with it's blood red paint and cream shutters but it's the easiest thing to break into, although, it's a bitch to sneak out of with all the creaky floorboards. It's been owned by the Somers since the late seventeen-hundreds and has most of the original house is intact. Peter and I went around the back to the kitchen window and I pulled it open – just like my freaking window in my bedroom this one never stays closed either – I took off Peter's oversized shoes and handed them to him and slid through the open window into the kitchen I ran to the French door and unlocked it pulling it open and Pete walked it dropping his extra shoes on the side of the mat in front of the door.

I closed the door behind him. I saw a not on the counter and went to it scanning it quickly:

_Evie, I went to the Sanatorium. Make sure you and Sophie eat something _– insert eye roll here – _and honey enjoy your day off. I know you hate the Sanatorium, I can't really understand why_ –because that's where I first met Henry Edwards and when I made him that fucking promise when he already had me; that bastard –_since you make twice as much as minimum wage, but anyway have fun and keep an eye on Soph. Love you both. Aunt Kate._

I sighed. "What is it?" Peter asked. I turned and smiled at him while he was looking over my shoulder. "A note from my aunt she thought I was home the entire time." I said in relief.

Wait what about Sophie she usually wakes up at ten o'clock at the latest. The house was eerily quiet the only sound I could hear was the rhythmic ticking of the antique clock handing from the wall. "Sophie?" I called…no reply. "Sophie!" I called louder worry coloring my tone…yet again no reply. "What's wrong?" Peter asked me. "Sophie was supposed to be home; I was supposed to be home to watch her and she's not answering she's a fairly light sleeper." I said walking from the kitchen and into the living room everything was still.

I knocked on Sophie's door as Peter followed on my heals. "Sophie?" I said in a softer tone then turned the crystal door knob and saw her empty bed and gasped. I then ran up my stair to my room and that too was empty. Where is she? "Dammit Sophie don't do this to me." I mumbled and ran back down the stairs Peter always a step behind me and I ran back into her room then I noticed it a piece of thick expensive blood red paper on Sophie's bed I picked it up with shaking hands.

_Evie, I decided to take out an insurance policy this time and I consider Sophie to be worth quite a bit. This time you'll come to me to my home in Transylvannia, I trust you know where that is from all those horror movies you watch. I hope you'll come to retrieve something very valuable to you. If you fail to do so well then Sophie is in quite a bit of trouble, if her big sister can't find the strength to risk her own life for her own. She's only seven after all. Ask your Aunt Coraline I know she knows of me and probably will fear for her nieces lives. I suggest you stay with her, and then come and meet me after your aunt sends notice of your arrival. Look forward to seeing you again my love. Henry Edwards_

The letter had one of Sophie's dark brunette curls to prove him words. I felt tears spring up in my eyes as the letter slipped from my fingers and fluttered to the floor. I sank to my knees and cradled my face in my hands. Trying to seduce me into an eternity was enough, but now that he knows he won't succeed that way he takes my only real family left and threatens to hurt _her_. A sob ripped through my chest when I felt Peter's strong arms around me.

I pointed to the red letter on the hardwood floor and Peter picked it up not fully letting go of me and read the letter quickly and I saw rage enter Peter's features with every word he read. "We'll get her back Eve." He whispered pulling me tightly to him. There is no 'we' in this situation. So I shook my head and said between sobs, "I…have…to…to do…this alone." I insisted and he pushed me away slightly so he could look at me tear smeared face. "No, Eve, I'm coming with you there is no way you can stop me." He said and pulled me into him and kissed my forehead. I need him now more than ever, I'll just ditch him when things get dangerous…I can't let Henry hurt him or it'll kill me.

I came to the only conclusion I could while Peter held me close that I'm—just me—am going to what ever it takes to save Sophie even if I don't get out of this alive. As long as Sophie's safe that's all that matters.

Just Sophie's safety…not my life or mortality.


	12. On A Misson

On A Mission

I couldn't stop crying I was just a heap on Sophie's bedroom floor. Not even Peter's comforting embrace could coax me out of my distress. That son of a bitch kidnapped my sister and it's all my fault. If I would have just accepted him then she would have never been taken and be safe here in this room probably shading variations of pink on a figure of Barbie in her coloring book. She would be feeling safe and happy and here, instead of terrified and being with that bastard.

Peter shifted from our embrace and took my face in his hands and looked me in my hazel eyes. "Eve, we're going to get her back. _He_," a look came into Peter's eyes I didn't like and I started to sob more and he shook me a little so I would pay attention, "he's not going to touch Sophie she's his bargaining chip and I'll be there to make sure nothing happens to either of you. You know I love you, Eve" I nodded my head vigorously, "and I love Sophie too, like a little sister," he smiled and it calmed me a little. "Just know I'm here," and he embrace me again, "and I will be forever and you my Evie will always be safe, _here_." He pulled me tighter to his chest before letting go.

His dark blue eyes stared into my eyes for quite a while until my sobs quieted and my tears stopped and he moved forward and kissed me softly and sweetly for the briefest of moments. "Eve, we haven't much time. Write a note to your aunt, pack some clothes, and then take a shower you look like hell warmed over, love" He said with a smile and grazed my chin with his thumb and I rolled my eyes and got up to begin what I had to do. I smiled…we're going to save Sophie…I'm going to save Sophie, no matter how hard he pushes I'll shove right back he's not helping me…it's took dangerous…I can die for this but he has no right to not when I love him like I do. But at least now I came to the conclusion another one an alternative. Play along with Henry's dangerous game and get Sophie and me the hell out of there and if not me at least Sophie. I'll act like he has me and then help my sister escape…hopefully along with myself. If there was a 'God' I would be praying for her safety but what good that would do since he doesn't help he just condemns us here on earth.

I cantered to the kitchen and rifled through a few counter drawers until I found a pen and a notepad.

_Aunt Kate, _

_Sophie and I have gotten word from our Aunt Coraline Seward –our mother's sister – and _

_she is eager to see me again and see Sophie for the first time. She hasn't seen me in many _

_years and has sent a recent letter that this is grieving her so deeply to know that her _

_sister's only daughters are not of knowledge of her and she has extended her invitation _

_for this very weekend and I have just received news of it. I am eager to see her once _

_again and see a bit of the world in my travels to her home. Please don't worry Aunt Kate,_

_sorry about missing school, but this is a great chance to see one of my only other relatives_

_left. I love you so much. Evie._

Now that's finished.

I tore the sheet from the notebook before I shoved it back into the drawer along with the pen. I left the letter in plain sight on the counter and turned to walk to the hallway to get to my stairs but Peter was reading over my shoulder. He smiled. "That's very convincing Evie, although, you've never mentioned where you're going. You wanting to miss school is such a shocker though." He said with another smile one that made my heart skip a beat. I smiled back and replied. "I think I'll risk the grounding that I'll get when I get back." If I get back, I added mentally.

I brushed past Peter and then he followed me up the stairs as I grabbed my black luggage from my closet. It was old-fashioned the kind of style the Louie Vatan luggage, although, I would die before I owned anything that frivolous meaning my luggage costing more than the clothes inside of it. It was just a simple black piece of my luggage no need to take out my extra large one the medium on will fit all I need in it. Even though it was the medium one of my set it was still quite large.

I went to my bureau and opened up drawers and dropped five pairs of dark wash ripped jeans, three black mini skirts adorned with black lace trim, a long-sleeved crimson shirt and a t-shirt of the Ramones to wear over it, another long sleeved shirt in black and a black tight fitting vest (not a sweater vest I never do those it's leather button-down one's that only a rocker chick could wish to have), and a bunch of other random shirts and a black cashmere sweater, along with a couple sweat shirts. I moved onto my underwear drawer and dumped my all black and lacy lingerie on the floor in my still surprisingly small pile.

I grabbed a silk draw-sting bag on my bedside table and peeked inside my mother's cameo necklace, her antique locket, and another cameo on a black silk ribbon were all in there. Perfect.

I flipped the latches on my suitcase open and opened the lid. This thing is so deep if I stepped in it would reach up to my knee…okay maybe this isn't that small but hey with all the clothes I have it sure seems like it. I managed to stuff all the clothes in and still have room left over which I quickly filled with my combat boots. I sat on it and clipped it closed and also for my clothes extra protecting I put on three pad locks they weren't the bulky ones, but they would keep my suitcase closed even though I doubt it would open the latches are a bitch on my finger tips trying to open and close them.

Peter was silent through the whole thing and I was surprised I got everything together and when I checked the clock…wait that can't be right…eleven-forty-five. I mentally added the time in my head five minutes walking, five minutes searching, twenty minutes crying, and that left fifteen minutes for me to write the note and pack…I guess when I'm stressed I go faster than normal…weird…post people get all flustered and I speed up well I've been known to be quite backward.

"That was quick." Peter said not bothering to conceal his surprise. "Yeah…I'm gonna go take that shower now." I said brushing past him this time flirtatiously. He spun me around so I was looking at him…I love being the tease…well more than I used to be with him. "Want some company," he said in a murmur. He leaned forward to kiss me and I backed off escaping his grip and took of his sweatshirt and threw it to the floor dramatically, "Peter, I need that shower to get clean…and company…would just defeat the purpose anyway I have to hurry." I said sliding his sweat pants as well leaving me in my lacy slip once again. And his eyes sweeping over my pale form in the black garment.

I ran down the stairs and into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the hot water to a scorching temperature and after sliding out of the remainder of my clothes I stepped into the shower and drew the black curtain closed. The hot water ran down my every curve soothing those knotted muscles. I massaged chocolate shampoo and conditioner in my hair letting the sweet aroma fill my senses. Then I lathered my skin with my strawberry swirl body wash. After rinsing off I stepped out of the shower my long dark brunette hair hanging to the small of my back and water dripping off every part of me.

I grabbed a dark blue towel off a shelf and quickly dried off the only thing that remained soaked and dripping is my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and the cool air filled my lungs finally I can breathe it felt like I was suffocating in that large bathroom. I quietly walked up the stairs and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans a black button down shirt that fit my bust perfectly and then fit closely to my torso, and my vintage leather jacket with the ribbon-cameo necklace.

I put on a simple black bra and panties and black socks and then Mr. Nonchalant walked into the room. He must have run back to his house as well and showered and changed because his hair was in that sexy disarray and in his signature dark washed jeans and today a button down black shirt untucked, I guess great minds think alike. "Oh…" There was a grin on his face he knew exactly what he was doing. "Sorry." No he isn't. "Like what you see," I said smiling and put my hands on my hips. "I always have." Awww, how sweet if I wasn't while I was just wearing a what I'm wearing I would have thanked him. I just smiled and shook my head as I pulled on my ripped jeans, then put on my button down shirt, my black Converse sneakers, then put the ribbon in place on my neck. I had a bit of trouble with it at first and then I was able to tie it in a perfect bow and let the long ribbon hand down the back of my shirt.

"So Pete do have any idea how we're going to get there…I mean I can touch my inheritance until I'm twenty-one?" I asked as I dried my hair with the towel and then ran a brush through it. "Well, it just so happens I got up two first class tickets on the next flight to Bucharest." Of course he did…this is ridiculous that was so expensive. I sprayed my hair with my extra bottle of curl booster I hadn't shoved into my suitcase and played with it slightly to get the ringlets in the slightly messy-wet look I can achieve as it hung a little bit above the small of my back. My curly bangs hung in my face in just the right way. I applied my massive amount of black eyeliner and nothing else my complexion doesn't need anything to make it look paler. I just scowled at the mirror and turned to Peter with my scowl ready.

"Peter, that's so expensive I'm never going to be able to pay you back until about four years from now….That's a ridiculous amount of time to wait I won't forget, but…" He smiled shaking his head he was chuckling slightly. "Eve, don't ever worry about money that doesn't matter to me or my parents. Money can be replaced people however, can't." He said and kissed my soft lips.

He released me and held out his hand in a show of the true gentleman he is. "Shall we?" He said and I took his with my black fingernailed hand. He led me out and it was a little past noon as he opened the passenger door to his black Porsche after putting my suitcase in the trunk along with his bag he grabbed from his house. I stepped in and he closed the door to it softly behind me and walked around to his side. He put his keys in the ignition and a gentle purr erupted from the perfect car and he sped off to Manhattan to the airport and placed his hand on my knee and I took it in my cold hands one over it one under it as he handled the steering wheel with one hand.

"It's going to be alright, Eve." He soothed and I nodded and replied, "Yes it will." I said my plan clearly running through my mind and he glanced at me suspicious of my deadly calm tone and then plastered his eyes back on the road. He drove fast and we got to the airport still with little time even though he made the trip in forty-five minutes instead of two hours. He put his car in storage lot…since this mission doesn't have an exact date when all this will be over. We ran with our tickets we just obtained from the desk and hurried onto the plane.

Thank you, Aunt Kate, for having me renewing that passport. We took our seats and I pulled my black ipod out of my tight jean pockets. Peter held my hand until the music and my worry drowned me in an uneasy unconsciousness.


	13. Aunt Coraline

Aunt Coraline

I was breathing heavily my chest rising and falling so sharply my ribs felt like they could barely contain my lungs as a result of yet another nightmare. This flight is taking far too long even if I'm spending most of it in unconsciousness. Images of Henry hurting Sophie, Sophie lying cold and dead with Henry standing over her tiny corpse, and one of the worst ones Henry changing her turning her into a vampire…her having to feed off others' blood forever eternally seven-years-old.

I felt the plane descending slightly and I felt his hand stoke my cheek and trace the shape of my full red lips. My lids fluttered and then drew back and stared at the gorgeous man sitting beside me with his deep dark blue eyes boring into mine seeing past my fearless façade and my quick wit and into my very soul. My head tilted slightly and I leaned it against the plane seat exposing the creamy skin of my neck as my cascading curls fell from my shoulder.

Peter pushed up the armrest separating us and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my collarbone…then my neck causing me to shiver with pleasure…my jaw…my cheek…my nose…the corner of my lips and I groaned. I moved my hand to his hair swiftly and pulled his lips to mine…finally. Our lips moved together perfectly and it helped me to build my confidence for what I have to do. His hands ran greedily over me as much as one could do in _public_, well not so much public, but in a place where I'm sure there are multiple pairs of eyes to bear witness to our intimacy.

The pilot's voice interrupted us alerting the plane full of wary passengers that we will me landing in the airport in Bucharest in fifteen minutes. He said it in French and Romanian, but didn't think to say it in English…pompous jerk are the words that best describe the man at this moment. Luckily from the fact my mother spoke Romanian fluently I picked up Romanian rather quickly before English actually, but I'll leave that as my little secret.

I pulled away from Peter for a moment to put the seat belt around me and then he pulled me to his chest. "We'll be landing in about ten minutes," Peter informed me. I smiled up at him in thanks. One of his hands ran down my thigh since I had them curled on the large seat and traveled down and ran his finger tips over the exposed skin of my knees and then back up and gripped me tighter to him – his palm press to the small of my back – it comforted me.

The plane was making its final decent and I felt it hit the runway. Soon enough we were docked to the airport and walking into the fluorescent lights inside the building. I dragged my suitcase behind me as we walked through –Peter's hand still on the small of my back– leading me to an indoor parking garage and to an identical model of the black Porsche he had back in the States. I raised an eyebrow after he loaded our luggage into his trunk and went to my door to open it for me.

After he shut the door I mumbled, "Another Porsche of all the ridiculous things to spend money on – an expensive metal death trap that's what this thing is." I could have sworn I saw him chuckle before he got into the driver's seat and sped through the shrouded lot. Peter put in a mix CD and it thrummed from the cars amazing sound system. The first thing to play was _Sweet Sacrifice_ by Evanescence. Other than the music the ride was completely silent.

The scenery of Romania sped by and I sighed. It's so beautiful…vaguely familiar and still beautiful. We drove for a while and when I began to see spooky landscapes and old houses instead of the constricting city I knew exactly where we were. Just the big change in scenery was like a big sign saying 'Welcome to Transylvania'. We were now nearing our destination, obviously. He pulled onto a veering dirt road and there was an enormous house actually it was so large it's more of a mansion. It looked like his home back in the States only that house seemed modest and I considered that to be huge. He pulled to a stop and let the song we were listening to come to a close – _Headstrong_ by Earshot.

_I can't believe the things you say_

_So wrongful how I feel this way_

_I'm sleeping to relieve the strain_

_So calmly, slowly, softly_

_Just let it all just drift away_

_Let it all just drift away_

I hadn't been paying attention because Peter had turned off the car, walked around it to get my door, and I was still in a daze when he opened my door. "Earth to Evie," Peter said and instead of waiting on my reaction her scooped me up from my seat and carried me into the house I finally snapped out of my daze. "Peter, can you put me down?" I asked. He smiled impishly, "I can." He confirmed. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Well…" I asked. "Only if you can persuade me to do so I will." He said with that devilish grin which made him look extremely sexy.

I struggled in his arms and he kept a firm grip on me smiling that evil grin. I've always had a think for evil dudes—well this evil dude—I smiled I believe I actually thought that. I deciding persuading him won't be difficult, but it will be fun. I ducked my head to his neck lightly grazing my lips across his skin and worked my way to his ear. I kissed his jaw and then put both my hands on either side of this face and kissed him roughly and he didn't seem to mind. I ran my fingers through his dark locks and whispered playfully into his ear, "Was that enough for my captor to release me from his grasp?" He set me on my feet, however, didn't let go. "Nothing will ever be enough for me to let you go, Eve." He whispered back into my ear and a blush began to blaze on my cheeks.

I need to distract myself, "Where are we?" I asked. My eyes traveling over the beautiful Victorian-Gothic décor in the unlit room around us. "We're in my home." He said simply. I looked into his eyes and I could feel worry leaking back into mine, "And why are we here?" I inquired. He smiled, "I have to get something." He told me and my eyebrows pulled together. "What is it?" I asked in my confusion. He smiled that devilish grin and kissed me and then brought his lips to my ear, "you'll see."

He left me there for a moment and he ran up the grand staircase. I'm standing in the middle of a huge living room and then it caught my eye and amazing black grand piano. I walked over to it my soft footsteps echoing through the enormous room with extremely high ceilings. I ran my hand across the keys and then sat down at the bench. Playing the piano isn't one of the talents I have ever praised myself for it was just something else that my mother taught me when I was younger and it always stuck with me like people say if you ever learn to ride a bike than you never forget, well the piano is my bike.

My long pale fingers traveled over the keys playing an old tune my mother favored and went to the length to play it every night to help me sleep – when she was still alive. I've woken up from nightmares before and could have sworn I heard it echoing through our house in Snoresville. It was in soothing notes, it moved in a slow tempo, and it was very intricate song and yet I always get the fingering perfectly even if I hadn't sat in front of a piano in years. "That's beautiful, Eve." Peter whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly and gasped I didn't even hear him coming. I turned around and looked into his dark blue eyes, moonlight spilling in from the large windows illuminating his sexy features.

He took my hand and led me away from the piano and out into the cold crisp air. He opened the door to the Porsche and shut it softly behind me. He put the keys into the ignition and put in another CD. Evanescence's _Snow White Queen_ was thrumming from the speakers.

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

I held Peter's hand firmly in place on my knee. Our fingers were intertwined and he handled the steering wheel going a speed any other person besides me would have flipped out over. Song after song went by and the landscape was just a blur outside my window and then he began to slow down as _Good Enough _the last song on the CD was playing out.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
__Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel... _

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you. 

_Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

He pulled onto a gravely drive and a gorgeous Victorian house came into view. It was beautiful and very familiar…I've been here before. But when was it. I racked my memories for the answer, but couldn't find it. This is so annoying why I can't remember this. What the fuck?

Peter opened my door and I got out and walked to the front door. I lightly walked up the wooden stairs and ran my fingers over the beautifully carved railing. I knocked on the door and a beautiful woman opened it within seconds of my knuckles tapping the thick wood. She had hazel eyes just like mine, reddish brown curls a little longer than shoulder length, curvy figure, pale skin paler than mine actually, and a beautiful – simple – black dress. My jaw dropped slightly she was a spitting image of my mother from the curls to the curves. I remember her now we visited her when I was seven a year before my mother died, we didn't even know she was sick then. The strange think she still resembled a woman in her mid-twenties and I haven't seen her in ten years and she still looks exactly the same – I hope I have that gene.

"Evelyn." She said looking me over as I was to her and it wasn't a question just an acknowledgement to tell me that she knew who I was. She pulled me into a warm hug, "Oh…you've grown so beautiful darling. I haven't seen you in so long, although I know you aren't here under pleasant circumstances. What's happened Evelyn?" She asked. "Hello Aunt Coraline." I said softly and she pulled away to look into my hazel eyes and then I saw her face drop a little when she saw someone over my shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again Coraline." I heard Peter say. She quickly plastered a fake – but it looked totally real – smile across her face. "Come in, Come in you both must be freezing." She said rubbing my arm and pulled me in stepping aside for Peter to enter as well. She led us into her parlor and gestured for us to sit. "What happened, Evelyn?" She asked again and I took in a deep breath.

"Um…Evie, I like to be called Evie, Aunt Coraline." I told her first and she nodded motioning me to continue, "Well I didn't listen to the letter you sent me, I'm sorry, you slipped my mind I haven't seen you for around ten years and I didn't even recall my mom having a sister." I sighed and then aunt Coraline interjected into my explanation, "you never received the letters I've sent you before the last? The ones I have just simply sent by mail. You have never received the birthday cards or the presents?" She asked and I pressed my lips together, I hate to disappoint her. She's been trying to keep in touch this entire time and I never even knew. So I simply just shook my head and she frowned.

"Henry Edwards took --" I couldn't continue and began breathing heavily and my eyes welled up with tears. My aunt nodded, "He took Sophie didn't he?" She asked looking upset and frustrated and all I did was nod and Peter pulled me to his chest. I sobbed for a few moments until he dried my tears with his thumb and rubbed my back, which helped to calm me.

"Could you send notice to Henry the news that Eve is here?" Peter asked aunt Coraline. "What's going on?" She countered. Peter sighed, "He says he wants to see Eve in exchange for Sophie." Lie. That was a lie but what else could he say that Henry wanted to screw me and possibly force me to marry him then I would get Sophie that's all he thinks Henry wants to do…I hope. He shouldn't suspect him of vampirism unless he has a mind that is _that_ open.

"Of course I will send word right now." She said getting up quickly heading into another room. I was finally calming back down when she reentered and gave me a warm smile but her eyes contained anxiety. "It's done; he will be expecting you tomorrow." Peter kissed my forehead gently and twined his fingers with mine.

"So, Evie, how did you meet Mr. Harker?" She inquired – obviously changing the subject there was nothing else we could do tonight – and there was a small edge to her voice if I was fully paying attention at the moment I wouldn't have caught it. Her mannerisms are quite like my mothers. Her body language could portray that she was completely at ease and her voice or expressions would give her true emotions away.

"I met Peter about a year ago. He lives down the street from me." I said. Aunt Coraline raised her eyebrow at that she looked like she was about to something but then thought better of it and said something else, "You two have grown quite close in the year you've known on another, have you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. An old grandfather clock chimed giving the knowledge of the time…midnight. Peter rose and I looked at him. "I will be back tomorrow, love." He said and I stood up after him. "Peter," I began to protest, "I'll see you in the morning and then we can go to Henry's." He told me and I shook my head, "You're not coming." I ordered. "You can't stop me." He told me flashing his devilish grin and captured my lips and then sauntered out the door.

**

* * *

** **Author's note:** I never personally take it upon myself to read authors notes, so if don't no big deal but if you happen to read this I wanted to let you know those lyrics aren't thrown in there just to make my chapter a bit longer they are to portray something that will be happening later in Sanatorium. brunette-in-black 


	14. Light Casts Away The Shadow

Light Casts The Shadow Away

I slept a dreamlessly for once in my life. Although accompanying that luxury I woke up absurdly early, it isn't even light out yet. It was difficult to stay in unconsciousness when I didn't have Peter's arms wrapped around me. I feel that I'm forever changed by him; it seems I ache for him when I don't feel his touch and am not in his presence. My eyes wish to only see his sexy form and my fingers wish to only to feel him.

Snap out of it girl! Concentrate, Sophie's in trouble remember her you sister…your own flesh and blood…ring a bell? I shook my head slightly and emerged from under the warm blankets on the bed. I placed my feet on the hardwood floor and it was a shock touching my warm feet to the freezing floor. I turned on the lamp on the bedside table. I pushed my bangs from my face and held my hand in my hair for a moment – nervous habit.

Poor Sophie. This is all my fault I have to make this right what ever it takes.

I heaved myself from leaning against the bed and walked to the bathroom joined to the guest room I am staying in. I turned on the hot water and stepped in not bothering to close the door to the bathroom. I washed my hair thoroughly with my chocolate shampoo and conditioner. I massaged it into my scalp trying to relax myself enough for what I'm about to do today and then I lathered my skin with my strawberry swirl body wash. After all the muscles in my back were somewhat unknotted I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a maroon towel wrapping it around myself.

I took my brush from my bag and went to took into the vanity mirror when I saw him. "Ah!" I gasped my hand flying to my throat – I'm glad my other hand had a good grip on my towel – if I had anything left to be scared out of I would be. He chuckled softly from where he sat comfortable on my already made bed…I didn't do that and I certainly know he didn't, Peter's not that type of guy.

"Scared of me?" He asked flashing his sexy white grin. A small smile formed on my lips, "No you just gave me a fright is all." I said. A fright? What am I back in England now? Jeez, wait what's up with my accent…you've got to be kidding me I thought I ditched that stuffy English accent five freaking years ago. I guess in times of stress its sneaking back up on me.

"When did you get here?" I asked curiously and that damn accent is still evident in my voice this is fucking terrific. "I got here a few moments ago." He said and smiled. "What's with the sudden English accent, Eve, I've come accustomed to your sexy little American accent, although, the English accent proves to make you even more appealing." He told me and I rolled my eyes. "Well thank you, good sir." I said curtsying slightly.

"Now, Mr. Harker will you excuse me for a moment while I get dressed?" I asked as I gathered my black lingerie, a black long sleeved fitted see-through mesh shirt, my sexy leather fitted rocker chick vest, and a short black and red plaid pleaded skirt. He grinned evilly, "I've already seen it all Miss Somers," he said looking over my petite form. I stepped behind a changing screen and promptly removed the maroon towel and slipped on my lingerie and then everything else except my vest just yet. I stepped from behind the screen and dropped the towel on the bathroom floor I could feel Peters eyes on me as I made my way to my brush.

"What," I asked finally as I ran my brush through my long brunette hair. "Wearing that isn't much better than wearing nothing." He told me and I just shrugged and flashed him a sparkling smile. I ran my fingers through my hair with my curl enhancing hair product and was done with my hair in less than five minutes and it was equal to its normal perfection the waterfall of brown curls ran all the way to the small of my back. I put on my black eyeliner and eye shadow and then put on my skin tight vest fitting perfectly to the curve of my torso and my bust. The lace of my bra was slightly exposed through my see-through shirt.

I clipped the buckle to my black suede vintage boots that reach to just below my knees and then walked over to Peter. He pulled me on the bed and into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Must you always look so tempting?" He said running hand over the creamy exposed skin of my thigh. I shivered a bit and he chuckled softly. "That would be a yes." I answered flirtatiously and turned and kissed his jaw and got up from him. I reached for my blood red cell phone and his strong hand stopped me. "What are you doing, Eve?" He asked. "Don't worry about it." I said and snatched the phone and started calling for a cab, or taxi, or whatever the hell they call it here.

I paced the room when someone finally answered in Romanian. "A putut I a face pe plac la have un automobil la Thorn Hill înăuntru douăzeci?" I said 'could I please have an car at Thorn Hill in twenty minutes' to the person in Romanian it's easier than trying to tell him in English since he's obviously fluent in Romanian. He told me it wasn't a problem, "Mulţumesc," I thanked the man and snapped my phone shut. I'm about to get this over with, the only problem is that my boyfriend is also fluent in Romanian since he was born here.

"What the hell, Eve?" He said walking over to me. I didn't make eye contact, "I'm doing what _I_ have to do, Pete, just let me do this alone." He grabbed my arms and shook me, "Evie, look at me, dammit look at me," he demanded but I couldn't oblige. "I'm going Eve; I'm not leaving you alone with _him_. There is no way on hell, Eve, and you know this isn't a game. He could hurt you and your sister do you want that?" He asked. "Pete, just wait for me here, please," I begged. Protecting him is so hard. He's just as stubborn as me and this is turning into a battle of wills.

I shrugged away from Peter and turned my back to him. "I'm good at surviving," I said aloud then I thought 'if I don't what's the big deal you'll find love again, you're handsome and charming there are millions of girls out there that would love to be with you Pete. I'm just one out those millions. There's nothing special about me just some really, really good genes and there are still girls that are much more beautiful than me.'

I looked at myself in the mirror trying to ignore Peter's brooding and ran a hand over my bare neck. I feel so weird without any jewelry. I sighed and then heard a horn blare out front. Dawn is finally breaking as I walked across the room and Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss, it had defiance in it and conflict and made me want him so bad. I broke away and didn't look back as I ran down the stair. "Where are you going?" Aunt Coraline asked. "I'm going to get my sister." I said and walked out the front door

I opened the back door of the car and it took off. But to my annoyance it moved painfully slow, I'm pretty sure a snail will be us to Henry's house. This is just my luck! Dammit!

Before I could get pissed off to the point that I would take off this old man's head he pulled into a driveway to an old gothic house and would have been beautiful in it's spooky glory, however, this is the place where the vampire kidnapped my seven year old sister lives – you can't get much worse than that – which sucks out all my admiration of the should be glorious property.

I got out of the shiny black car and slammed the door behind me with a little more force than necessary. I heard the car's tire's squealing with the extremely sudden movement from trying to back out of the driveway as quickly as possible. I smiled grimly – coward. I walked up the driveway, the sun shielded behind the thick black clouds empowering me – I can do this – I'm not his and I will never be, too bad he's too deluded to see that. It would have saved him some pain because I'm willing to do what ever it takes to save Sophie, taking Henry's head off might just be something that happens. I may be mortal but I'm a force to be reckoned with.

I walked up the steps of his veranda and the door opened all by itself – ooo, I'm scared now – Henry's gonna have to do better than that. I stepped into the large room and the door slammed behind me and then a soft light was let on the room and I saw Henry – the bastard – and my little sister by his side in an adorable red 1800s inspired satin dress. "Sophie," I whispered and she looked up hope leaking into her eyes and she made a move to run to me but Henry's hand halted her approach.

"Keep your hands off of her!" I screamed. He looked amused – asshole he is he's enjoying every moment of my vulnerability – he let Sophie go and sauntered in my direction. "Keep you hands off me as well." I commanded and he smiled and it made my stomach turn. He leaned in but only to whisper in my ear, "you've been deflowered, since the last time I've seen you my dear." I felt his breath on my neck, and then he leaned away and took in my outfit that screams anything but innocent. He moved so quickly and pulled me to him and one quick hard thrust of his arm, he was past being gentle with me. He no longer has patience with me resisting his advances.

"I can smell him on you," he said revolted. "Well I am his." I said defiantly, Peter is the only man I belong to for one reason only because I wish to be his and in that I belong to no other. "No, you're mine!" He growled. A smile formed on my lips, "In your warped standards," I told him trying to push him away but he's too strong. "The only way I belong to someone is if I wish it. And there is no way in hell I would ever want you." I spoke and conviction rang in my voice. "Oh, by my dear, you are mine whether you like it or not and I will take you as my own, Evelyn Somers and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." I heard a smile in his voice.

"At least let my sister go," I said not in defeat but to put my Henry mutilation into action. I heard a smile form as he sighed dreamily taking in the scent of my hair, "Did you honestly think I would let either of you go?" He asked but it was obviously rhetorical. That's it! I kneed him in the groin and like any man – vampire or not – he fell to the ground in pain from my hard blow. "Sophie, run and hide." I said and she scampered off as fast as a three-foot seven-year-old could down a dark hallway.

I kicked Henry in the stomach and he groaned. Good. He deserves this. I searched the room going through drawers and anything that might hold anything that could be remotely harmful to a vampire when I felt a strong hand on my waist and then thrust me across the room. I was in a need of oxygen yet it couldn't seem to enter my lungs. "Sophie looks so like you Evelyn. Every thing except those blue eyes, she is such an adorable little girl just like you once were and now you're a beautiful woman and you're mine forever, Evelyn and you have no choice in the matter."

I coughed in an effort to get air into my lung and it opened up the passages a bit before Henry grabbed hold of my neck and drew me up from the cold floor with it. I wanted to tell him he's fucking insane if he thinks I'll ever be his and forever would never happen and if he thinks he will ever so much as touch my sister I'll rip him to pieces. He looked me straight in the eyes and yet I didn't show fear I wasn't genuinely afraid he has to do better than this.

"Why don't you find someone who's more willing and fucking wants a bastard like you?" I asked struggling for breath. "Because I want you," he said matter-of-factly. "Fuck you," I replied. His hand tightened slightly and lifted my feet off the floor, "you shouldn't speak like that Evelyn. The profanity doesn't suit you." He said and tightened his grip on my throat and I began to claw at his had with both my hands I could no longer breathe and I was desperate to get air. That was when I fainted.

The next thing I knew I felt someone stroking my cheek, but I flinched away before I opened my eyes. "its okay, Eve," he soothed. I would know that voice anywhere – Peter. I drew my lids back and my angel has once again come to my rescue and this time my sister's rescue as well. He was carrying a very frightened seven-year-old she had her face buried in the crook of his neck. He beautiful curly brunette hair hanging down her back of her satin dress.

"Where's Henry?" I asked and Sophie shivered at the sound of his name. "You'll never see him again." He promised, but how can he promise such a thing, but even despite that thought I believed every word coming through is angel's lips. He offered me his hand and pulled me too my feet, I feel a little bit light headed but I'm sure that will pass. He held onto my hand tightly and led me to the Porsche and opened the door for me and handed over Sophie and she huddled in my lap. Silent, this girl is never silent. She must really be terrified. I stroked her hair and held her. "It's alright, Soph," I soothed. Peter sped expertly through the streets and up to my Aunt Coraline's.

Peter took Sophie once more, so I didn't have to carry her. It's not like I would have struggled with her weight she doesn't weigh more than fifty-five pounds, but he's just being a gentleman. We walked into the house without knocking and Aunt Coraline watched as we walked in with a very frightened Sophie. She looked saddened at the sight of he niece's form in a near fetal position pressed against Peter's chest. We brought her up to my room and put her under the thick, warm, comforting blankets and she relaxed a bit. I kissed her forehead and she drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Peter and I left the room and went downstairs to my aunt's sitting room and sank unto her comfortable sofa. "What would you have done without me?" Peter said playfully but the look in his eyes was completely serious. "You're always my hero." I said and smiled. He then looked at me seriously, "Eve, what were you thinking going off to meet a homicidal vampire. Do you have a death wish or something? It was extremely stupid Eve." He reprimanded me. I looked at him in shock, "You knew?" I asked in awe. He rolled his eyes, "Vampires are a Romanian legend. I never thought I'd actually meet another one, but I saw the signs and the look on your face when you heard his voice coming from behind you in your house that night. The way you were acting at school. Henry got under your skin didn't he?" He told me. "You could say that." I said.

"Eve, you're my light that is forever burning," He said pulling me into him and kissing my lips gently. "And you're the one that cast away that murderous shadow that was lurking in the light when it should have been banished to a deep dark abyss never to hurt another person again," I said – just banishing him to the dark isn't good enough because I favor the dark over the light – kissing his lips more rough, but I've always been that type of girl. "You're my knight in shining black armor, good sir." I said kissing him again and he chuckled.

He suddenly broke away from our sweet embrace, "I have to go," he said abruptly although he sounded a bit irritated about it. "Pete," I protested but he interrupted my whining, "I'll be back soon my love." He said taking my chin in his hand and drawing my lips up to kiss his. It was short and sweet and no where near satisfying. Although I could kiss him for hours and still want more.

He sauntered to the door and before he closed it behind him he called, "I love you, Eve," over his shoulder. Something is up…I can feel it. My aunt bustled into the room the moment Peter stepped out like it was planned as to not interrupt us. "Evie, I have a dress for you, darling." She said. "For what," I inquired and she said, "You'll soon find out, sweetheart." She led me into another spare room on the second floor and I saw the most beautiful dress my eyes have ever been blessed to see. It will be a pleasure to wear that, masterpiece and for Peter – the love of my life – that makes it even sweeter. But what is the occasion.

**I'm proud to say my longest chapter EVER! And the worst cliff hanger. --laughs evilly-- I can't help this it was how the chapter was meant to be and it helps me set up for the next chapter which I will write upon my coming home from New Hampshire. I love you all fair reviewers...I am forever in your debt for making me feel so good about this story and not deleting it seven chapters ago. brunette-in-black**


	15. Shed Some Light Tonight

Shed Some Light Tonight

The dress was beautiful; even more beautiful when I had it on fitting to my every curve. It is two pieces: a strapless maroon fitted satin dress that barely reaches my mid-thigh and then magnificent black lace to go over it, its long sleeves rest off my shoulders and is an inch longer than the maroon dress. The pieces separate are gorgeous and together they make the best pair.

I ran my black fingernail hand over the soft lace and looked at myself in the full length mirror. My dark curly brown hair fell perfectly in its cascade down my back and some pieces handing tantalizingly around my creamy neck and collarbone and for once no jewelry hanging about it. It would take away from the beauty of this ensemble.

I applied more black eyeliner and some black eye shadow and I did nothing about my lips that were the color of the reddest of roses and my skin in great contrast with it in its translucency. The dim light shining from the lamp showed exactly how translucent and fragile I look. It exposed the long blue veins in the underside of my arm and the blue veins in my hands. Although, I am anything, but weak, I may not look physically strong, however, I can hold my own, and mentally it takes something really strong to brake through those floodgates to even try and penetrate my soul.

What the hell is the _occasion_ Aunt Coraline got me ready for, it's driving me more insane than normal? It seems so odd. I love strange things but there seems to be something slightly wrong. Intuition is telling me there is a storm on the horizon…but what? Henry's gone. Although, Instinct isn't always correct. I thought Peter wasn't really interested in taking our relationship into anything more serious than friendship and here I am in love with him something much more passionate than the love I had for him before. It's so intense it hurts.

There was a light knock on my door and then it felt like I jumped a foot in my suede black boots. My heart was moving a million miles an hour and it increased when I saw him staring in leaning in the doorway. Well, I guess if you speak of the devil he shall appear, only Peter's no devil, he's only a god on earth. I moved forward and he kissed my hand. "Beautiful," he murmured and led me down the stairs.

Aunt Coraline was sitting by a sleeping Sophie stroking her curly hair and that was all I noticed everything else, except Peter, just seemed to fade away with every step I take. Before I even realized he had even shut the door to his Porsche we had arrived to his home and I had time now to take in its beauty tonight but I didn't care my eyes only wanted to see one thing – Peter. I seemed blind to everything else at the moment except his being.

I took me by the hand once more and led me into his house and sat me down on his comfy sofa and I was slowly regaining my senses. The senses that seem to still want to on be surrounded with only Peter, but being my stubborn self I wouldn't let my senses rule me. I blinked furiously and Peter doesn't seem to be in the dimly lit room. It was lit by hundreds of black candles everywhere leaving an eerie glow – a glow that gave me a chill of pleasure.

Then his cool hands touched my bare shoulders and I jumped a bit and I turned my head slightly seeing his bright smile. I frankly don't find it funny in the slightest; I've had enough to scare for a lifetime, actually more than a lifetime an eternity. He came and sat close to me and wrapped his warm arms around me and I snuggled into him and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Eve, would you object to me asking a terribly important question?" He kissed my neck softly and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. "Ask away." I whispered back and kissed his lips softly. "I will need an answer, tonight." He warned. I tried to pull away from our embrace a bit, but he wasn't having that. He kissed my neck again and then whispered. "You can't escape me, my love." He said playfully and his chest rocked with a chuckle.

He pulled me a bit tighter to his chest and then began, "Eve, would you do me the privilege of never worrying that another man will sweep you off your feet? Will you consider that I love you so much that it hurts? Will you…" he hesitated, "will you…marry me?" He asked. Whoa. A million emotions flitted through me like wildfire and they all were related to one prime emotion one that was burning in the flame within me…love. Every fiber…every cell…screamed 'YES!'

"Peter." I surprised myself when that came out as a sob, but not one of sadness or regret, but one of pure elation. "There is no need to think another man will ever sweep me off my feet, ever, and I ache every moment I don't feel your touch, and there is no hesitation to what my answer is. There is no way," I paused and listened to his sharp intake of breath he thought I was finished, however, I'm far from it, "I could ever say no to you. Yes! Yes, a million times, yes." I said and he relaxed and I kissed his lips softly and he reached into his pocket. It is a velvet black box and he opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring in the world.

It was an oval onyx setting that shimmered lightly in the candle light that was held on a thin band of white-gold, there are intricate swirls that surrounded the oval of onyx and it was absolutely breathtaking. I prefer this to any diamond in the world, and the setting was very unique and not only that, it was an antique. He slid the piece of art onto the third finger on my left hand.

He shifted me slightly so I was on his lap and he began kissing me with seductive caresses in moments I was straddling him and pressing his back to the couch harder and pressed my lips to his with unyielding passion. Soon, too soon, it felt like. He was up off the couch while I panted from our hot and heavy kissing.

While I calmed myself one thing popped into my head. I tried to evade it but it leaked back into my head poisoning my happy thoughts. "Peter?" I asked. "Hmm," he replied. That signified he was listening although he still in his being quiet and thoughtful. "What, happened to Henry?" I asked innocently. I saw his muscles tense. "I took care of him." He said sounding preoccupied.

Then bluntly Peter said, "He didn't deserve you, or life for that matter." That statement was very cold there was no emotion evident. Then he continued, "He could never deserve someone so beautiful with a searing flame on the surface and deep with your soul. Such a passion no one else on this earth has, but I will possess you, forever." Peter was toying with long sliver dagger with a piece of onyx in the handle. I could tell from where I sat that it is extremely sharp and the candle light glinting off the blade.

"I believe in inner beauty," I replied and Peter turned toward me and there was a dangerous glow in his eyes. I rose from the sofa and he came forward with the dagger in hand and I staggered backward as I backed away from his approach. "Peter, what are you doing?" If he wants to scare me he's doing a hell of a job. I turned to run the look in his eyes was reckless but when I turned around her was not an inch from me. That's impossible. I staggered back again. He hands grabbed me firmly. "Peter," I looked into his eyes searching but only saw the danger. He thrust me forward plunging the dagger through my abdomen and I heard a scream of utter pain. Oh, wait that was mine.

He pulled out the dagger with an easy tug and another scream erupted from my throat. Then I felt him pull me hard against him, his hand over the place in my back where the dagger ran me through. "Only beautiful people say that." He pulled me tighter and brought his lips down on mine hard. What is he?

I tried to push him away but he only held me tighter and all my strength is leaving me through my wound. I feel the blood soaking the dress.

Then I felt the kisses trail down to my neck then I felt the sting, but it was nothing over the searing pain in my abdomen. It actually felt good, like I'm floating on clouds. I felt my body go limp in his arms…he's a…a…a vampire. How did I not see this before? I'm so stupid! Everything's slipping the only thing I have control over his my mind right now and I don't know how long that will even last.

He pulled his lips away from my neck I feel so weak. I feel the blood leaving my wound and what he took I could have precious minutes left but I'm sure his intent wasn't to kill me. "I love you, Eve." Yeah, like hell. Then he brought his bleeding wrist to my lips and I pressed my lips together refusing it and turned my head as much as I could. "Don't be stubborn, Eve." He sounded like _Peter_ again. My Peter, only the problem is that he just stabbed me and drained me almost completely dry. He shoved his wrist to my closed lips and then a look came into his eyes and he did something I didn't see and then he descended his lips on mine forcing them open and I tasted a warm smooth substance that can be only one thing…blood. I tried to break the kiss, but he wouldn't let me. I tried my best not to swallow, but I couldn't stop myself since there was so much of it that he was forcing into my small mouth.

When he finally released my lips, there was a look of victory in his dark blue eyes and I collapsed, but still held consciousness. "This is how it's meant to be." He murmured as he lifted me bridal style in his arms and then he spoke again, "If you weren't so damn, strong and stubborn there would have been no need for the dagger, Eve. The blood you lost from that wound will only make your transformation that much faster." He told me. Oh so it's my fault I got run through with a dagger what a load of rubbish.

"Sleep now," Peter told me and like I was injected with some sleeping agent, which would have been much more pleasant, I drifted into a painful unconsciousness. I felt _his_ lips touch mine and then he took a seat beside me I am more aware of his presence now more than ever, only now I want nothing more to get away. This was even worse than Henry, at least I knew what Henry was, and with Peter I just dove head first in without permission or the want for _this._

**Author's Note: **My vampire's are different than Stephenie Meyer's and Bram Stoker's vampire although they have characteristics from both.

Sun light doesn't affect them at all. Wooden stakes or anything for that matter can't pierce their skin, although it feels like human skin just a bit cooler and they can be warm. Garlic, Holy Water, all the things that are supposed to ward off vampire's don't (fyi: Evie doesn't believe in God so not much would so her good because she doesn't believe in it anyway). Vampire's don't need an invitation in they can go anywhere. The process of transformation isn't painful unless you have many inflicted wounds that the body will work over time to heal before the transformation is over which should be about 24 hours. Vampires are very compelling, anyone who opens themselves up to them can be influenced but if you have a strong will you can break through it. Blood is essential, however, unlike in S.M.'s vampire's they are not going to wreak havoc if their near humans or animals only when they're hungry will there be temptation but even when first made they have restraint within another 24 hours.


	16. Running

Running

It's bright behind my lids and the uneasy unconsciousness is just about easing up. I can feel his presence more than ever…and my ache for him is just as strong if not stronger…what the hell am I thinking? I can't believe I didn't see this, all my irrevocable feeling toward Peter seemed too good to be true and they obviously were. How could I not see he is a vampire and just let my fate fall into his hands and he took it and did what a vampire does…bit me? Only not to kill since I'm such a _desirable_, oh please, I may have been blessed with good genes…very good genes – pretty much the look of a gothic goddess from what I'm told – but why couldn't he choose someone else. I have a sister to take care of and I'm not abandoning her so his little fantasy is going to be cut short.

I drew my lids back and I felt his gaze and for once the usual warmth didn't grace my senses…there's nothing to feel warm about. He fucking stabbed me and then changed me into this. There is no way in hell I'm going to fall back into those arms seeking comfort. I got up off the bed and he started toward me…there's only one thing I can do – fake it. So I can get out of here alive or at least just get out he won't kill me at least not yet.

He pulled me to him and I fought my senses to giving into him once more…no…No…NO! His hand pulled me closer in same place he stabbed me last night and I found it is completely healed as my satin dress chafed against my creamy skin. My hand slipped down to his pocket – YES! – and what I felt was the contrary to my usual bad luck and I felt the key to his Porsche. He moved his lips to mine – don't think about it, Evie, he's evil remember, her can't be trusted, Evie! – And I had to internally yell at myself to not loose myself in his soft, seductive…stop it! I have to stop doing that. I reached my hand into his pocket and retrieved the key while I distracted him with my kiss. Then suddenly with my _new_ strength I stomped on his foot and then kicked the already of balance Peter.

I ran down his grand staircase and out the front door jumping into his Porsche and staring in the car in a matter of a minute my _new_ speed also is a great advantage since when I was human I could run faster than most of the people who won those track meets in Snoresville. I saw him running out of the house with a furious expression distorting his perfect godly features and then I slammed my foot on the accelerator.

Okay…90…100…110 miles per hour is my limit. I pulled in front of my Aunt Coraline's house and ran into it. She looked surprised by my sudden entrance as Sophie – still wearing the red satin dress – ate a muffin at her kitchen table. "Sophie, we need to leave, NOW!" I declared. She looked at me her eyes wide and she assessed me and got up gathering her muffin and jumped gracefully from the stool she sat on at the kitchen's breakfast nook. I ran upstairs grabbed my luggage in one hand and scooped Sophie up in the other when I was back on the first floor. "Thank you for your hospitality, Aunt Coraline." I thanked her and I put Sophie in the passenger seat buckled her in and ran to the driver's side after throwing the luggage in the trunk. He's getting close I can feel it.

A few tears dribbled from my eyes. I still love him so much that it hurts, but I can't be with him. He betrayed me, he turned me into this, and I will never forgive him for that and no matter how much I yearn for his kiss…his touch…his eyes to watch me with intrigue, I won't let that happen I love Sophie to expose her to this _new_ world the world of darkness that I still seem to be straddling the line between the dim gray that is my life and the harsh black that is calling me.

I looked in the review mirror and saw his standing on Aunt Coraline's porch his face still contorted in anger and then I looked away. "Evie, don't cry." I heard Sophie's small sweet voice and knowing she is safe is all that matters. My lips turned into a slight smile and I took one hand off the wheel and placed my hand on top of her small warm one and she turned it palm up and clasped my hand tightly.

I drove to the airport and pulled out my cell phone when it vibrated in my leather jacket. "Hello" I answered. "Running, are we? You know I find you, where ever you run I'll track you down. How healthy do you think that will be for Sophie? Don't you think you brought enough tears to those beautiful blue eyes of hers?" Peter spoke seductively and al I could do was snap my phone shut and shove it back in my pocket. His words left me guilty but as Sophie and I boarded out flight it began to ease slightly.

* * *

England, Two Years Later.

She stood in front of the deserted school tapping her small Converse clad foot. She had on cute black leggings, a black linen mini skirt – still appropriate for her age – and a red and black Audrey Hepburn t-shirt. Her short dark brown curly hair is bouncing up and down slightly in sink with the movement of her foot. Her lips are pulled down in a scowl that is hereditary, jeez; she's such a gorgeous little nine-year-old. As soon as I came into her line of sight her frown deepened and she pursed her red lips – naturally the color of the reddest roses. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago. It's not like you ever sleep…so what kept you?" She asked, her once all American baby doll voice is a bit marred from the English accent now warring to take dominance, it is amazingly adorable.

"Well, I was out doing some errands and they ran kind of long, Soph." I smiled and looked down at her – well my English accent is back not too strong, but is definitely evident. She rolled her eyes, "And yet from all the time that you had today since you don't work during the day, you come to pick me up looking like that and you still look so beautiful." I wasn't sure if that was meant as a compliment or an insult. I mean I pinned back my curly bangs and they hang over the bobby pin and I threw my hair up in a messy bun and no make-up on besides my standard eyeliner not even bothering with eye shadow today.

"Thanks, Soph, I guess," I opened the door to the black Mustang…this was a present from my Aunt Kate, she sent me money for it from her own pocket and the contents of my pay from the Sanatorium which I never used since she always basically bought my clothes and other stuff, but most of my clothes are thrift store finds. She set my receiving the money my parents left for me next year instead of in two since I'm living on my own with Sophie. My excuse for all this is that Sophie and I loved Europe so much that we decided to make our trip permanent and not that I was scared for her safety if I returned home. I mean I can protect Soph, but I'm not sure if I could protect her as well.

We stopped at a restaurant and I got some food for Sophie. I sat on the other side of the table occasionally smiling when ever she looked up at me from eating her chicken and broccoli alfredo over penne. She is accustomed to me no longer eating with her but as longs as I sit with her while she does she doesn't make a fuss about not being hungry like I am she's always hungry. However, while she ate and I had nothing to do my thoughts drifted…Peter. I still love him and yet I can't be with him because of his damn betrayal condemning me to _this_. I still yearn for him even two fucking years later. What the hell is the matter with me? It's probably the fact that vampires don't forget as easily as humans when they are forever changed, by the love of their life no less.

I drove insanely fast through the street to our house…and this is another gift…what can I say my Aunt's loaded and she paid it in full. It's beautiful a Victorian-Gothic feel to it and pretty secluded and since we live on the outskirts from London in a smallish town which is just as boring as Snoresville and very Safe for Sophie. It's not as boring and to Sophie's delight and dismay she gets to come to work with me some nights at Masquerade – which is a piano bar where I sing – or Night – which is go figure a night club and I sing there as well – and both are conveniently located in London. Most people make a common mistake thinking all of England is basically London. Well that's a tourist for you. Her delight is that she can have as many Shirley Temples as she wants – which is Sprite and cherry flavored syrup and maraschino cherries – and her dismay is that she has to be bored out of her skull for my hour of work. I couldn't do anything else with her I don't trust anyone with her.

I walked up the porch and unlocked the door and Sophie pushed past me. She ran up the stairs and put down her black messenger bag. I glanced at the clock and caught the time – six o'clock. Bloody Hell! I have roughly about two hours to get ready and get to Masquerade, this should be interesting.

I turned the shower on to the scolding hot temperature the only way I like it. I stepped in and massaged my chocolate shampoo and conditioner into my hair and scalp. Then I lathered my creamy skin with my strawberry swirl body wash. I was content after a few moments of standing under the searing water pointlessly then I turned it off and stepped out. I wrapped a black towel around myself and then when into my room and pulled out my long silk black dress with slits up the sides that stopped mid-thigh and laid it on my comfy bed.

I styled my bangs to curl to perfection mimicking the bangs of the nineteen-twenties, and then let my hair fall to its normally curly dark brunette perfection. I clasped on my black strapless bra and put on a pair of plain black panties. Then I slipped on my silk black dress it fell over my every curve tantalizingly and my brunette hair flowed down my back like an endless cascade of curls. I put on some blunt crimson lipstick that is in perfect contrast to my skin and instead of my massive amount of eyeliner just enough to outline my hazel eyes. I slipped on my black stilettos and walked out of my room my heals clicking on the hard wood floor.

"Sophie, are you ready to leave?" I asked and then I saw her sitting on our black leather couch in her black Italian leather jacket and she smiled up at me as I descended the stairs. "You look so beautiful," She said flashing her stunning white smile. Note to self; don't let her date for a long, long time because if a boy caused the smile for any amount of time from heart break I may just have to break them.

We arrived at Masquerade and Sophie sat at the first table closest to the stage and she began to suck down a Shirley Temple, amazingly for a nine-year-old no sugar rushes. Then the music began to play and I sang a few songs, until we got to my favorite one, _Fever_ by Peggy Lee.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

_Sun lights up the daytime_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

I sang seductively and I heard Sophie giggle quietly. I smiled and flashed a stunning smile of my own and I had everyone in the piano bar's attention and it was almost like every man in the joint had a thought or two of what they could so with me. I could feel the lustful stares from the men and the resentful glares from every woman in the company of one of those men.

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago_

Even Mathew the bartender had his jaw hanging wide open. Jeez, it's like a routine in this place this happens with every song I sing, but this is always the most suggestive all my songs and that is why its scheduled every time I sing here this song in particular brings Masquerade extra business and gives me more stockers but I set them strait with one bite, only they don't remember that part.

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her,_

_He said Julie, baby, you're my flame._

_Thou givest fever_

_When we kisseth_

_Fever with thy flaming youth_

_Fever, I'm a fire_

_Fever, yay, I burn forsooth_

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas_

_Had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him,_

_She said daddy, no, don't you dare_

_He gives me fever,_

_With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever I'm his Mrs._

_Daddy, won' t you treat him right_

I licked my red lips to moisten them a bit from singing and gave a dazzling smile and I heard Sophie giggle softly once more. Then I closed the song seductively letting some of my feather white leg be revealed from my slit in the side of the dress.

_Now you've listened to my story,_

_Here's the point that I have made_

_Chicks were born to give you fever_

_Be it fahrenheit or centigrade_

_They give you fever_

_When you kiss them_

_Fever if you live, you learn_

_Fever, till you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn._

Work was over and I was confronted by one of those over anxious stocker types and He pulled me into a back room of Masquerade and then I sensed something from him, he's a vampire and from the urgency of this he isn't here on a passing by. "Miss Evelyn Somers, I'm here--" I cut him off and grazed my lips to his neck and sunk my teeth into his throat there is no sparing this one. I drank deep, he was handsome and his taste was much better than his looks. I just have one thing I'm not gonna do, work here any longer and even if this vampire isn't in anyway in relation to Peter.

"Come on," I said to Sophie and wiped the lingering blood off my lips and I drove home for the night faster than normal.

_

* * *

_

A/N: All chapters that came after this are being completely rewritten from scratch. I got totally off course from where I wanted to take this and someone kindly informed me of that I do not recall the person, but thank you so much. I am working to improve this. Evie, went totally OOC with her not so innocent behaviors, she was never innocent but she wasn't supposed to be a slut. She totally jumped the gun far too many times. I am working on keeping her in her skin this time. Terribly sorry about this. Love you all. brunette-in-black.


	17. We're All Sinners

We're All Sinners

I could taste the lingering sweet blood on my lips as I tucked Sophie in, despite her desperate protests to stay up a little longer. "What's wrong," she mumbled half-asleep while I ran my fingers through her short curls. She was drifting into unconsciousness even after all her effort to keep her lids open. Every night I sit with her stroking her dark curly locks and it lulls her into her unwanted slumber.

"Nothing," I lied. She pursed her lips; even in her half conscious state she still knew when something is wrong. She sighed and then her breathing came deeper her eyes fully closed and her chest was rising and falling at a steady rhythmic pace. She turned to her side and I walked silently from her room and closed the door behind me.

Who ever sent that vampire needs to get things straight. I don't need to be told anything. I belong to no one and anyone who feels otherwise has some serious issues. _Peter_. I still yearn for him, my soul cries to his it wants him to come to me and never let go and the rest of me is screaming telling that part of me how stupid it is. Why should I want someone so much especially after that horrible betrayal? He's a stronger vampire than I wish to know and why he changed me other than that immense attraction between the two of us is still a mystery that I don't wish to unravel.

I went into my room tears streaming down my face for the millionth time. My heart is aching with every beat of my misery pumping through my veins. To the contrary to those horrible horror movies I still have a heart beat, although most of the time I wish someone would just rip it from my chest to stop the pain. I brought this feeling of self-loathing on myself for falling in love with _him_. I slid out of that dress and then my long white-gold necklace hanging low and the ring resting in-between my breasts. I fingered it while I stood in my room and in nothing but my black lingerie and traced the beautiful engagement ring that was slipped on my finger two years ago – the exquisite setting of onyx with intricate white-gold swirls around it.

I finally pulled on some baggy black sweat pants and a pull-over hoodie. I sat on my big bed for hours wallowing in my self inflicted grief and I caught the time – four in the morning. I don't even have the courtesy of sleep any longer, so there is no time when I'm alone that this pain dulls. Then I heard Sophie stir and heard her shuffling footsteps. She walked into my room groggily and came and snuggled up next to me wiping my tears away and giving me a soft kiss on my cheek and snuggled into my embrace. I pulled my thick down comforter over her and me and stroked her hair. She was asleep in seconds. Sophie always makes me feel better even in the simplest ways of just sitting with me whether she's conscious or not. She is so sweet, the sweetest nine-year-old in the world, a few hours went by and it seems to be time to wake her.

"Sophie," I breathed in her ear and she groaned. "Sophie," I murmured again and there was now response. A wicked grin formed on my face and I began to tickle her, "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie," I said and she was trying hard to stop from giggling and even showing a smile. I tickled her harder and her giggles exploded and her eyes opened, "Okay, I'm up. I'm up," and she pushed my hands away sitting up.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Okay go get ready for school," and she stared at me for a moment, "Evie," her voice was angelic, "do I have to go to school. I haven't missed one day yet and it's Friday and I have no tests or homework or…or…" She ran out of excuses. I smiled, "Soph, I don't know, I…" She cut me off. "Please, please, please! I'll be good and I don't want you to cry anymore. Whoever is making you so sad I wish I could punch him in the nose and that would teach him!" She said looking at me with her pleading ice blue eyes. I can't say no to this face. And being with her does make me feel better, more secure that my Sophie Sapphire is safe.

"Alright, but just this once," I said and she smiled her stunning little grin. She snuggled back into me and fell asleep for another hour and then opened her blue eyes and hopped out of bed immediately stretching after landing gracefully on her feet. I followed her out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed her a bowl and poured some Cheerios and left the milk in a small glass on the side, placing both on the breakfast nook and she sat on a stool. She picked at her bowl of dry cereal and took a sip of milk in silence for a moment.

"Why were you crying," she asked after she swallowed and looked at me with probing eyes. "Were you thinking about that big bully, he didn't deserve my big sister?" She said her voice still has the American and English accents warring for dominance making her sound so adorable. She refers to Peter as the 'big bully' because a) every time she says his name I flinch and b) she knows that Peter changed me into a vampire, she says 'he's mean for being so bad'.

She took one more bite and claimed she was full. I rolled my eyes and pushed her back on the stool and she scowled at the bowl and then took a few more bites eating an acceptable amount. She pushed it away and leaned her forehead on the tiled nook top her short curls in every direction from her incessant tossing and turning.

"Soph, are you all right?" I asked my eyebrows pushing together. She nodded her head still on the tile, "the tile just feels good." She said lifting her head off the counter and for the first time I noticed she was a little flushed. I put my hand to her forehead and she felt warm but then again anything does to my cool touch. I was about to move my hand away when she grabbed it to keep it in place. She definitely has a temperature.

(5:00 pm)

"Feeling better, Soph?" I asked smoothing back a damp springy curl that hung in her face. She nodded her hair bouncing with the action and she flashed her million dollar smile that I know will break plenty of hearts. "Do you need anymore cold medicine?" I asked and she wrinkled her nose. "Evie, I feel so much better." She reassured and I could tell it was genuine and she wasn't just trying to get out of taking that awful syrup again.

"I'm hungry," she announced and I smiled down at her and went to her dresser to pull out a fresh outfit for this evening approaching. She was sitting on her bed following all my movements in her small purple silk Kimono identical to my black one. Her hair was still damp from the shower she just took from sleeping through the majority of the day because that cold medicine knocked her out within a whole of five minutes and from her three layers of blankets her hair was soaked with her sweat.

I chose a mini burgundy linen skirt, a long-sleeved black t-shirt, black leggings, and a burgundy clip to pin up her bangs. She smiled at my selection. I had nothing to do with her sudden little fashion change; she just seemed to like these clothes and I have one guess in particular she wants to look like her big sister. That made me smile. From pastel to black it was a bit dramatic but she still keeps it simple not begging to put on black make-up and interrupt her creamy pale skin or red lips with stuff I won't let her use for a few more years.

I stepped out for a moment to give her a bit of privacy, and came back in within a few moments and she was dressed although her feet only had their black ankle socks on them. I bustled through the room and grabbed her hair products and played with her hair which is just long enough curly to reach a half inch from her shoulders. Her hair cooperated and was in a curly disarray of perfection in no time falling around cherubic face and I pinned her bangs that kept falling in her eyes on top of her head.

"Thank you," she said in her adorable voice as she looked into the mirror and gazed at her reflection fluffing her hair and smiled at me in the mirror. I handed her small black Converses. I kissed the top of her head and she smiled wider and I grabbed her leather jacket holding it so she could slide her arms into it.

"I'll be downstairs in a moment, Soph," I told her as she started down the stairs. I flitted to my room pulled on a pair of my ripped jeans and flitted back downstairs in less than five seconds flat. I smiled at her as I pulled my hair into a messy bun and pinned my bangs to the side letting the curls spill down the side of my face. I took her hand as we stepped outside and I scooped her up running full speed to the car and putting Sophie in and buckling her in.

On the road I said looking down at Sophie deterring my eyes completely from the road I asked, "So where shall it be, Soph?" She's the only one eating…at our table. Her eyes went to the ceiling of the car as she thought. "Um…that place near Mena's apartment." She answered. The Greek restaurant…Little Greece, it's called not really that original but Sophie seems to enjoy their food. Mena's a friend of mine from Night, she's something like part owner and people worship the ground she walks on the moment they come in contact with those dark blue eyes. She's taken a liking to Sophie and vice versa, when I'm dancing before my shift with meaningless men and while I'm actually on stage singing a few songs requested of me and some of my favorites she keeps Sophie in the private upstairs part of the club with her.

We entered the restaurant and were immediately given a table since well…the lustful looks say everything coming my way. I ordered Sophie her Chicken with callamata olives and rice. It took very little time and she ate slowly chewing well and when she was finished I caught the time on a clock before we left the restaurant – seven o'clock.

We went back home and I got ready in a record time of fifteen minutes after doing all the million things I needed to. I had on a black and maroon corset with black silk laces up the front revealing a bit of my midriff –the spot where Peter ran me through and it didn't betray one mark to indicate that ever happened – and a fair amount of cleavage enough but not so much like I would easily give it up to any guy, a mini pleaded maroon and black plaid skirt that is ultra short, and my favorite pair of high heeled combat boots. Along with my normal makeup and the necklace that will forever hang from my neck. I pulled on my leather jacket and headed downstairs and then we were off to Night.

I held Sophie's hand tightly as we walked down the darkened street now packed with waiting club goers to be admitted in and they'll be waiting for another twenty minutes. People stared as I walked through the threshold of Night right past William – the bouncer – holding Sophie's small hand. Confusion formed in their eyes at this sight although what _I _do is none of their business.

Mason sat on the edge of the stage as the rest of his band set up. He saw me and a smile lit up his handsome features, "Hello," He greeted jumping off the stage. "You look gorgeous as always," he complimented in his English accent, and then added, "and Sophie is so adorable. She looks almost exactly like you." He said smiling and the almost is her ice blue eyes. I smiled flirtatiously, "I already knew that Mason. I know I'm one of the hottest things here." Mason rolled his brown eyes.

His friend Max sat behind the DJ booth starting up some tunes to start off the night. Before Mason's band and before me and that gives us time to kill. I still held onto Sophie's hand and passed by another bouncer on my way up to the private section of the Night and I felt the stairs vibrate a bit from the loud music now thrumming through the speakers and the heavy footsteps into the club.

"Hello," I heard Mina's voice purr as I walked into the room. She sat on one of the black leather sofas as she gazed through the glass overlooking the part of the club that is open to those who can get in. Then she turned her dark blue gaze onto Sophie and me. She stood up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and took Sophie's other hand and I relinquished the one I held. "You look so darling," She said sitting down Sophie on the couch. I went and put Sophie's and my jacket in the closet and sat for a moment. "Go ahead enjoy yourself, Evie, before you go on. I'll watch over Sophie." She said in her purr.

I went back down the stairs and danced hard to the beat my hair bouncing a bit tickling the small of my back. I danced with many different men all faceless to me while I danced I could only think of one person – Peter. I danced and danced until Max announced something, "Let's hear some noise for Spear Though Eternity," I heard cheering and then Mason's band flair up their music. They had a sound similar to Incubus and a weird mix of The Killers, although their sound is still so amazing.

The notes rocked through my body as I danced through over a dozen songs composed and written by the member's of Spear Through Eternity. Then The music cut off at the ending of their final song. "Following Spear Through Eternity is the lovely Eve Somers," I walked up the stage and Mason kissed me on the cheek for good luck as he stepped off but the rest of the band stayed behind to play along with what I sing. There were cheers, clapping, wolf whistling.

_I hate the world today _

_You're so good to me _

_I know but I can't change _

_tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel _

_underneath _

_innocent and sweet _

_Yesterday I cried _

_You must have been relieved to see the softer side _

_I can understand how you'd be so confused _

_I don't envy you _

_I'm a little bit of everything _

_all rolled into one_

For this first part I stood in front of the mike and didn't move much I held it with both my hands close to my face as I sang the sweetly painting with my voice pure innocence despite my outfit. Then I picked up the beat as I continued.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover _

_I'm a child, I'm a mother _

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint _

_I do not feel ashamed _

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream _

_I'm nothing in between _

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

_-_

_So take me as I am _

_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man _

_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous _

_and I'm going to extremes _

_tomorrow I will change _

_and today won't mean a thing_

I moved seductively in a spontaneous way that still coincided with the beat. My voice never falter with each note and each word in the lyrics.

_Just when you think you've got me figured out _

_the season's already changing _

_I think it's cool you do what you do _

_and don't try to save me_

I moved my free hand that wasn't on the mike that I was now carrying run down my thigh in a suggestive manner and my bright smile grew as the lyrics made me want to laugh with how conceded they grow with each line and imply so much and describe me to a T since I can be innocent and sweet and then again a bitchy goddess on my knees on so many occasions – usually in the dark band room.

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease

I'm a goddess on my knees

when you hurt, when you suffer

I'm your angel undercover

I've been numbed, I'm revived

can't say I'm not alive

You know I wouldn't want it any other way

The song drew to a close and there was clapping and a lot more wolf whistling than usual. I went down the steps and walked right into someone who wasn't there a moment ago and then I looked up into his face – Peter.

I looked into his dark blue eyes in shock as he pulled me into the darkness of the hall leading to the band room before anyone could notice he had grabbed me. I was in complete shock how the hell did he find me I was so careful and yet here he stands centimeters away and yes not even an inch but mere centimeters. "Will you be a goddess on your knees for me Eve?" He asked and chuckled into my ear. "Now I know you're a sinner but just how far will you go Eve, how far?" He questioned menacingly and pressing me against the wall of the dark hall tightly. Then he leaned down and his teeth sunk into my neck, bringing on lethargy I faught against it.

My vision was becoming so bleary. My fingers clamped around his arms with all my rapidly depleting strength.

"Peter, stop." I pleaded.

He mercifully retracted his teeth from my neck only to whisper in my ear and press me harder against the wall. "You have no idea how much I have wanted you. You are so sweet Eve." He took a deep breath and laid another sharp kiss on my neck. I was flush against his chest, my knees buckling and strength leaving rapidly leaving. My vision was so blury and darkening around the edges. His arms were all that held me up and the light and color was becoming much duller with every second. Then it faded to black, quicker than one would have thought possible.


End file.
